St Mark's School For Men
by hichigomate
Summary: Ichigo has just moved to a new school. He meets Naruto, who seems to want to be his new friend. Then he meets three sempais, all with different agendas. What is it about this school, about these men, that make him act so strangely? Full summary inside
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto; if I did, Byakuya and Itachi would be mine to play with, and I would make them do obscene things. Ignore. So, this is a cross-fic with Bleach and Naruto, and is AU, yes.**

**Summary: Ichigo is the new kid at school. He just wants to be left alone, with his insane alternate personality Hichigo. But this other kid, Naruto, and his friends won't leave him alone. And then he meets his senpai, Byakuya, who seems to be just like him, distant, and uncaring of the world. He also meets his sempai Kenpachi, and his sempai Gaara. All three of them are different in their own ways, but all seem drawn to Ichigo. What is it that draws them to him? What is it that makes him drawn to this school, his unusual spiritual power flaring out as if in defense? What do these crazy people in this school want with him?**

It was a boarding school. As simple as that. His father had sent him to an all-boy's school, in the hopes that perhaps it would snap him out of his depression-like life.

Of course, his father had no way of knowing that it was really living that caused his depression.

The world in which Kurosaki Ichigo lived in was not forgiving. The people that surrounded him just spent their days going about their business, uncaring of the problems of others.

After a while, he'd gotten used to it; now, he became one of those people. He only cared about himself. Well, himself and the creature that lived inside of him.

These kids in this boarding school wouldn't understand. They hadn't begun to lose their insanity at a young age; they didn't have an insane creature living inside their mind.

But Ichigo no longer cared. He'd learned long ago to surpress the often violent urges that overcame him, to make sure he didn't talk about his alternate personality. It would be hard, at first, here at St. Mark's School For Men, but he'd survive.

After all, he was Kurosaki Ichigo, son of the great Kurosaki Isshin, who ran the infamous hospital in Japan.

And he was also Shirosaki Hichigo, who lived inside of him, and became his darker side. Both of them inhabited his body, a body with unusual spiritual powers. But he welcomed the difference from others; it gave him a reason to isolate himself from others. Which was what he planned on doing here at St. Mark's School For Men.

Sighing, Ichigo straightened the uncomfortable tie that choked him, before tucking his crisp white shirt into his black pants. He ran a hand through his bright orange hair, brushing the bangs out of his light brown eyes.

**Hey, King, you **_**excited**_** about your first day of school?**

Ichigo flinched at the distorted voice of his albino half; he hadn't been expecting Hichigo to speak yet.

_No, I'm not. Why would I be excited about something so trivial as school?_

Ichigo thought to Hichigo, stretching his 5 foot 9 form. His back popped, but it felt good.

**Dang, King, you're in a pissy mood. Say, you should-oops, I think it's time you go.**

Ichigo frowned, but heard the bell that signified his first class was going to start in 5 minutes. Grabbing the black bookbag he'd brought for class, he composed himself before walking out of his dorm room, only to walk straight into a person who'd been standing outside his dorm room door.

"Watch it." Ichigo growled, his mood still sour.

"Oh, sorry. I was just waiting for you to come out." The somewhat high-pitched voice threw Ichigo for a loop.

Looking down, he spotted a short kid about 17, his age, standing from his prone position on the floor. He had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, and wore the white shirt and black pants of the school, but with a bright orange tie.

"...Why were you waiting for me?" Ichigo asked, a scowl on his face.

The boy laughed a little half-heartedly, before sticking out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. And you're Kurosaki Ichigo. I was told that you have almost every class with me, so I'm expected to help you find your way." The boy laughed, his annoying, almost whiney voice raising again in pitch.

**Hehe, stalker-like. Cool.**

Ichigo ignored Hichigo's sinister laugh, instead following Naruto down the long hall to their first class. He was already sure today would suck.

**Well, here's the first chapter! This will eventually be, probably, either an Ichigo/Byakuya fic, or an Ichigo/Kenpachi fic. Or even an Ichigo/Gaara! That would be so cool! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Oh, and tell me which couple you'd prefer to see! I do take flames cause they keep me warm in the blizzard that's going on right now!**

**hichigomate**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter! Anyway, here's the second chapter!! Woohoo! Whatever. Enjoy.**

**Chapter II**

Ichigo followed Naruto at a slower pace than before, glancing around himself with a disinterested face. The school was large, huge almost in fact, and was filled almost to the brim with students.

The students ignored him, but many stopped to say hi to Naruto on the way to class. One, an emo-like boy with blue duck hair that wore an all black uniform, turned and started walking side by side with Naruto.

Ichigo ignored both of them, although he couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey, dobe, did you actually do your homework last night?" The raven asked, his voice sarcastic.

"Teme! Of course I didn't; can I borrow yours?" Naruto joked, before turning a little to look at Ichigo. "That reminds me. Sasuke, this is Kurosaki Ichigo; he's new. Ichigo, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Ichigo spared Sasuke a glance, before turning to once again look around him. Sasuke's black eyes narrowed, but he just turned back to Naruto.

"I'll catch you later, dobe. Shippo, Shino, Neji and I are supposed to be meeting for a study date in five minutes. Catch you a lunch?"

Naruto nodded and waved, watching him walk off. He slowed down to walk side by side with Ichigo, and started to point out the different students and teachers he knew, but after noticing the orange haired teen ignoring him, he gave up.

Ichigo was indeed ignoring him, and trying to ignore Hichigo as well, but was less successful.

**Yo, King, notice anything **_**strange**_** about this boy? Something strange about the way he **_**feels**_

Hichigo asked, from deep inside Ichigo's twisted, upside-down mind.

Ichigo turned his head a little, a glint of anger appearing in his brown eyes, but he didn't answer. But Hichigo didn't mind; he could still talk to him anyway.

**Well, if ya look closely enough, ya'll notice some strange things about all the kids in this school. Teachers too.**

Ichigo glanced around at the crowd of people rushing by, curious as to what his alternate personality was talking about. He heard a deep sigh, and Hichigo left, but not before making sure he had one last say in the matter.

**Oh, I think ya will find out soon enough. But until then, have fun with all the lil kiddies! Make sure ta make some new friends!**

Ichigo let out a growl of annoyance, causing Naruto to jump and glance at him.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Naruto asked, pausing in front of a doorway.

Ichigo merely glared at him, before asking, "Is this our class?" When Naruto nodded, he turned and left him standing in the doorway to find an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

Naruto shrugged and entered as well, taking a seat next to one of his best but quiet friends, Gaara.

"So, Gaara, what's going on?" Naruto asked cheerfully, sitting on the desk in front of the sand boy.

Gaara glanced up at him, his green eyes unreadable, before he shrugged. Naruto laughed and ruffled his blood-red hair, before leaning down to whisper,

"Met the new kid today. He's even worse than you and the teme."

Gaara looked over to where Naruto was inconspicuously pointing, and spotted a boy with an orange mop who seemed to be muttering to himself. Gaara looked back at Naruto, who merely shrugged.

Just then, the teacher, Zaraki Kenpachi, walked into the classroom, his spikey dark brown hair jingling with his every step. His ripped white cape swished as he stepped in front of his large desk, his huge frame filling up most of the area and commanding total attention.

Zaraki-sensei cleared his throat, before beginning to read his attendance chart.

"Uzumaki?"

"Here, sensei!"

"Dog boy?"

Kiba raised his hand, not even fazed by the nickname.

"Bug boy?"

No answer.

"Shino?" Zaraki called again; still no answer. "Okay, does anyone know where the bugkid is?!"

"He's probably off playing with his bugs!" Someone snickered, and the rest of the class laughed.

"Sand freak?"

Gaara merely glared at the sensei, who grinned.

"Four eyes?"

Kabuto gave a little wave, before pushing up his glasses and going back to his card game.

Zaraki continued down the list with his unusual nicknames of his students, before raising his eyebrows at the last name.

"Kuro-kuro-wait, what? Strawberry?"

All the students snickered; a boy named Ichigo was the stupidest thing they'd ever heard.

Ichigo ignored them all, listening to the gentle patter of the rain outside. Hichigo was silent, for once, and he was content to just sit and ignore the rest of the class. Even Naruto left him alone.

He didn't notice the wierd look that Zaraki sent him, but Hichigo did, and snickered.

_What's wrong with you?_

Ichigo thought at his alternate personality, slightly confused.

**Just shut up and listen to the teacher, King.**

Ichigo rolled his eyes, before turning to study the triq formations Zaraki was putting on the board. How boring.

**Well, this is the second chapter! Still haven't decided who Ichigo's going to be with, but whatever. Anyway, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post this, so here. What do you think of this part? I'm thinking maybe I'll have Rock Lee, who I personally despise, and Chad show up in the next chapter. Yes, no? By the way, thank you Favrite of Chaos, for pointing out my mistake in this chapter.**

**hichigomate**


	3. Chapter III

**Diclaimer: Do I really have to do that again? Just refer back to the first chapter.**

**St. Mark's School For Men**

**Chapter III**

**"Well, boy?" demons speaking**

_"Well, boy?" human thoughts_

"Well, boy" humans speaking

Hichigo's POV: 

While his King wrote down the different formulas for the triq functions on the board, Hichigo looked out at the other students around them. It was time for him to start on the plan he'd been formulating since they'd first entered this school.

There were many powerful kids in this school; he could feel it. His King was among the most powerful, but there were still a lot who could beat him easily. And, sadly, Hichigo was happy for that. After all, he had a plan for his King, and it involved strong men.

Glancing to the left, he spotted that red-headed kid who had the symbol "love" near his temple. He was pretty powerful, although he seemed withdrawn. Much like Ichigo is. And the teacher was really strong; in physique and something else, too.

Hichigo smirked as he scoped out the rest of the kids in the class, but found he only preferred the redhead, the teacher, and that first boy who'd talked to them.

Those three had some potential.

**Ichigo's POV:**

Ichigo could hear Hichigo snickering wildly in his mind, but steadfastly ignored him. He had no reason to pay attention to so worthless an entity.

Sighing, Ichigo closed his notebook and turned to look out the window, bored again. His eye caught something red, and turned to see that Gaara kid palming what looked like sand.

_What the hell?_

He thought, looking closer. The closer he looked, the more it seemed like there was a weird blue light infused with the sand. But that was impossible, or at least, that's what he thought.

He'd just decided to ask Hichigo's opinion on the blue-lit sand when the bell rang, ending the first period. Scowling, he watched as Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, before walking over to him.

"Hey, Ichigo! We have Kuchiki-sensei for our next class. You may not like him at first, cause he's a strict teacher, but he teaches really good history! It's an awesome class!"

Naruto talked non-stop all the way to their next class, his smile stretching those weird whiskered cheeks. Ichigo just wanted to smash his face in, so annoyed he was with the constant chatter.

**Aw, King, that's not very nice.**

Hichigo snickered, suddenly manifesting himself so he could walk next to his king. Ichigo's scowl deepened, and he furiously thought at his other half,

_What do you think you're doing? Get back inside my mind, where you belong!_

Hichigo merely smirked, turning so he walked directly behind his King, practically on his heels.

**I don' think so. This is too much fun. So, figured out what's so strange about the boy?**

Ichigo swatted a hand behind him, and Naruto paused to turn and look at him.

"You alright, Ichigo?" He asked, staring at a point over Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo felt a twinge of fear for just a second, fearing Naruto could see Hichigo, but knew that was impossible. To hide that instant fear, he frowned and growled,

"Leave me the hell alone! I can find class by myself!"

With that Ichigo turned and stormed off. Hichigo smirked at Naruto and followed, content to scope out some more students on their walk.

Naruto watched them walk off for the longest time, his eyes narrowed in thought. He only continued his walk when he heard a rough voice speaking that he hadn't heard since he'd first met Gaara.

**Well, kit, did you happen to scare off another potential friend?**

Kyuubi, the fox demon that inhabited Naruto's body along with him, raised its giant orange head to ask him. Naruto snapped out of his trance to continue on his way, replying in his mind,

_What do you mean? I didn't do anything! He's the one acting all mean._

Kyuubi sighed; his vessel was so dense.

**Listen, kit. I'm only saying this for your own good, because telling you will help to keep me alive. Stay away from that boy. He's bad trouble; I can feel it.**

Naruto turned his head to the side, waving to Shikamaru, who was napping in his chair, as he walked into Kuchiki-sensei's classroom.

_He didn't seem all that dangerous. Maybe if you were more specific, I'd listen to you._

He got the impression of rolled eyes.

**Kit, you are stupid. Just for once, listen to what I tell you. Stay away from that boy.**

Naruto sighed; it was useless to argue with a demon spirit. He decided he'd listen, just this once. After all, Kyuubi really seemed concerned.

Just then, Kuchiki-sensei walked into the classroom, and began his attendance.

**Well, that's it for now! What is it that Kyuubi and Hichigo seem to know?? I dunno! Actually, I do, but whatever. We'll find out soon! Next chapter, find out what Ichigo's doing at the moment the bell rings for class! Woohoo! Don't forget, the more reviews I get, and the more ideas from you guys, the faster I can write!!!**

**hichigomate**


	4. Chapter IV

**Discalimer: Well, it's the weekend, so I've got time to type! Yes! Anyway, diclaimer remains the same, as always. I'll just say right now that for the few who've rewieved, I enjoyed those reviews so much! Thank you! But, before I bore you, read on!**

**Chapter IV**

The bell had just rung when Ichigo found himself at a door on the second floor labled "Rooftop: Do Not Enter." Obviously, he wouldn't listen, and tried the doorknob. It opened with no resistance.

When the door was open, he felt a cool draft, and eagerly walked up the stairway. The rooftop of the school was empty, as far as he could see. It was just an empty roof, surrounded by bars that helped prevent accidents.

_Finally, I'll be able to get some peace and quiet._

Ichigo thought, sighing as he dropped his bookbag by the doorway. He made his way over to the center of the rooftop, settling himself in a comfortable position with his hands behind his head.

**You know, King, hiding from them isn't going to do you much good.**

Hichigo made his opinion known, settling his almost-transparent form beside his King.

Since there wasn't anyone around, Ichigo deemed it safe to talk aloud to his dark half.

"I'm not hiding from anyone. I'm trying to figure out that stupid riddle you gave to me earlier! What the heck is so special about these people?!"

Hichigo cackled, leaning back the same way Ichigo was leaning.

**Good luck figuring it out. But I wouldn't strain yourself too hard. After all, you may never be able to figure it out. Instead, just enjoy the scenery.**

"That's rich, coming from you. "Enjoy the scenery?" Since when did you get so poetic, Hichi?"

**Oh, come on, Ichi. Be a little nicer. After all, I haven't taken over yet, have I?**

Ichigo sighed, but agreed. "That is true. So, tell me, are you planning on taking over while we're here? Do I need to be on my guard constantly?"

His alternate personality's silence was unnerving. Looking over at his dark half, Ichigo saw that he wasn't even staring at the teenager; he was looking off to the side, where a shadow could be seen.

"Who's there?!" Ichigo demanded, sitting up.

"How troublesome." Came a tired voice, and a teenager with unruly brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail sat up, appearing as if from the shadows.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked, noticing that Hichigo seemed to have disappeared back into his warped mind.

"Nara Shikamaru, not that it's any concern to you. What're you doing here? I thought I was the only one lazy enough to ditch class."

The boy yawned, his dark eyes closing. Ichigo decided almost immediately that he liked this boy; his way of speaking slowly with an air of carelessness put him at ease. So, he decided to answer him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm new."

"Hm, Kurosaki you say? 17 years old, male, 174 cm, 61 kg, type O blood, orange hair, and brown eyes. Son of Kurosaki Isshin, the renowned physicist; moved to this school due to problems at his old home. Yeah, I know about you, new kid."

Ichigo frowned, instantly on alert. "How do you know so much about me? Who are you, really?"

Shikamaru merely glanced at him, before leaning back down. "How troublesome." He said, before closing his eyes in sleep.

Ichigo, still unnerved, got up and, after retrieving his bookbag, made his way back into the school.

Maybe it was a good idea to go class, after all.

**Well, there's the fourth chapter! I am on four, right? Ya, I am. So, what'd ya think? I had to put Shika-kun in there, cause I missed him. Anyway, in the next chapter we'll rejoin Naruto, and Gaara, who'll give us some more info on what's so special about the school. Can't wait!**

**::hichigomate::**


	5. Chapter V

**Diclaimer: Hasn't changed. Here's a little bit between Shukaku (I hope that's spelled right) and Kyuubi, and a little bit on what's up with the school. Enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

Naruto smiled over at Gaara, who gave him a glance before returning to the gourd of sand he was refilling. But something was bothering Naruto, and he wanted Gaara's opinion on it.

"Hey, Gaara, has Shukaku said anything to you lately? You know, about that new kid? The one who came in a couple days ago?"

Gaara glanced up a second time, this time with a questioning look in his glittering green eyes.

"Well, you see, Kyuubi actually talked to me the other day, after Ichigo ran off. He warned me off the new kid, said he was dangerous. I was wondering if Shukaku did the same thing."

Gaara sighed, but knew Naruto would continue to pester him if he didn't answer.

"No, Shukaku has not said anything to me. You know that we do not converse as you and Kyuubi do."

Naruto sighed; he'd been expecting such, but was still dejected to hear it.

_Well, Kyuubi? What should I do?_

For once Naruto was seeking advice from his youkai, confused even more than normal.

**Oh, kit, you are so hopeless.**

Naruto growled, but subsided when he felt Kyuubi's consciousness taking over. For once, he wasn't going to fight; he would get more answers this way.

**"Come on out, One-Tail. We've got some business together."**

Gaara's eyes flashed white for a few seconds, before the white receded, and Shukaku's image could be seen under his skin.

_**"So, Kyuubi, what "business" do we have together?"**_

Naruto's eyes flashed red when Kyuubi spoke.

**"It's about that strawberry boy. Don't tell me you haven't sensed the dark presence inside of him."**

_**"I noticed it, yes, when he entered the classroom. But doesn't every kid in this school have that same dark presence inside of them?"**_

**"Shukaku, you are a pitiful excuse for a youkai. It's not just his dark presence that bothers me. It's the feeling I get when I look at him. As one of the most powerful youkai living in a human vessel, almost nothing causes me fear, but looking at that boy...I can feel my body tremble."**

Gaara/Shukaku smirked.

_**"Has the great Kyuubi finally found the one to destroy him? Let's hope so!"**_

He let out a cackle, which sounded odd coming from Gaara's almost emotionless face.

**"As if you're one to talk, you stupid one-tail. Listen to me. We need to keep an eye out for that boy. Draw his inner darkness out, somehow. I want to have a talk with it."**

_**"Good plan; you talk to it. I'll stay here, and sleep. This stupid vessel won't sleep as much as I need to."**_

Kyuubi grunted, but agreed; the dark circles around Gaara's eyes were even darker than usual. It was time for both of them to get some much needed rest. After all, that confrontation could wait for another day.

**Well, what'd ya think? That confrontation that someone asked for, between Kyuubi and Hichigo, is coming up! In one of the next couple of chapters, I'm sure. Just not sure when. Well, I'm not even sure what the next chapter's about! So, either I come up with an idea in the next hour, or I'm signing off. Anyway, please please please please please R&R!!!**

**::hichigomate::**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: Well, I decided to go with another chapter tonight after all! And what do you know? Three chapters in one night is way cool! But whatever. The disclaimer's the same, as always. Enjoy.**

**Chapter VI**

Ichigo sighed deeply as he stopped outside of the closed door to his dorm, wondering absently if his roommate, Uchiha Itachi, was in the room. The sounds of voices from inside the room gave him the affirmative.

"Come on, just let me do it. It won't hurt; I promise. Everyone else does it, you know that."

"B-but, if I do let you do it, what will they say? It's so...wrong!"

This new voice, a little high-pitched, a voice Ichigo had never heard before. The first voice was Itachi, the dark-haired, red-eyed man who shared his room.

"But you already know what they'll say. They'll be happy you're finally doing this. It's a good thing; I promise."

Ichigo could practically see the smirk on his perverted roommate's face, and winced, but he couldn't stop listening.

"Well, I...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it _once_."

"Good. That's just what I wanted to hear. Let's get started, then."

Here Ichigo had had enough; he couldn't listen to another word of this perverted conversation. Using his room key, he opened the dorm door, only to find a scene he'd never expected to see.

Itachi was holding up a lean, pale hand, making as if to use the stick of black eye-liner to draw on the boy with pale blue eyes. Both turned to look at him when he suddenly bounded into the room.

"Kurosaki? You don't think to knock?" Itachi asked, amused at the very slight flush on his roommate's face.

"Of-of course not! This is my room, too, you know! Now, shut up! I need to study."

Ichigo situated himself on his bed, opening the math text book he'd recieved from Zaraki-sensei the day before. Itachi shrugged, before resuming his quest to dress the boy in front of him, Neji Hyuuga, in black eye-liner.

Ichigo glanced up from time to time to stare at his roommate; something about those odd red eyes drew him in. What was it, though?

**Oh, boy, King, infatuated already?**

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the voice of Hichigo, who suddenly appeared next to him. He'd grown used to Hichigo appearing beside him in this school, which he never seemed to do before.

_No, what gave you that idea? There's just something wierd about this Uchiha. Does he have that wierd feeling that you sensed from the Uzumaki kid?_

Ichigo felt what seemed like a smile from his other half.

**Oh, you're finally noticing things about these kids? But, I suppose that's different from actually knowing what it is that's different. Yes, I do get that wierd feeling from this guy.**

Ichigo just shrugged, trying to concentrate on the small words in front of him. It wasn't working. Sighing, he angrily closed his book, setting it beside him. Looking up, he noticed Itachi and Neji watching him.

"Well, Kurosaki, it looks like you're bored. Care to join us for a night of clubbing?" Itachi asked, finishing with his job of rimming Neji's clear eyes with black color.

Ichigo was about to object, when Hichigo once again spoke up.

**Go on, King. Have a bit of fun. After all, it'll help you get to know some kids here at school. You need to let go of some of your antisocialness.**

_Fine. But I'm not doing this because you want me to. I'm doing this because __I__ want to._

**Sure, keep telling yourself that. Have fun!**

Hichigo smirked, watching as Ichigo nodded to Itachi, who smiled.

"Good. Get dressed in something more suitable. Preferably black; red will clash with your hair." Itachi commanded, watching as Ichigo picked up a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt before walking into the bathroom connected to their dormroom.

He reappeared moments later, with freshly combed hair and smelling of cologne. Itachi murmured his approval to the way the clothes hugged his body, before opening the door to allow the two to precede him.

It was time to try out that new club, Moon's Nightwalk, that he'd heard so much about.

And from what else he heard, a certain red-haired student and a certain gray-eyed teacher went there every night as well.

It was going to be a fun night indeed.

**Well, there it is. Did you like? I'm heading off to bed now, but there should be more tomorrow! After all, I'll be watching Death Note, and that usually inspires me. Anyway, please R&R, if you will! Oh, and I found out Byakuya does actually have gray eyes in the anime. Damn.**

**hichigomate**


	7. Chapter VII

**Diclaimer: Once again the same as before.**

So, here's the seventh chapter. It is seven, right? Yeah. But it's time for the club scene! Yes! Hichigo gets to come out again! Yes! I've missed him. Have you? But what are you reading this for! Continue down to the story! 

Chapter VII

Moon's Nightwalk was already bouncing when they showed up at the door. Apparently, Itachi knew the club owners, because the bouncer at the door, Jidanbo, smiled at him when he saw him.

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha. Here again tonight?"

Itachi smiled, his red eyes almost swirling. "Yep. I brought along a few friends; I hope it's all right with you if we just go inside now. It's early yet and we're itching for some dancing."

"Of course! The boss is at his usual place tonight; he's been wanting to see you again, so make sure you go and pay him a visit at least once tonight."

Jidanbo advised, opening the door for the group of three.

"I will, thanks. Do me a favor; if you happen to see Kabuto, tell him I'm looking for him."

Jidanbo, seeing a fierce glare behind Itachi's normally calm face, felt obligated to say, "You know the boss doesn't allow blood-shed here at the club. If you've got business with a client, do it somewhere else."

Itachi merely smiled, though, before waving and entering the throng of people just inside the door. It was time to party.

"Um, what exactly is this?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the pale drink Itachi set before him.

"It's a lime tequila, watered down. Same thing I got for Neji. After all, I don't know if you can hold your liquor or not."

Ichigo scowled at the smirk he knew was on his roommate's face, but shrugged before taking a cautious sip of his drink. It tasted good, surprisingly; better than he'd expected. It was tangy, and slightly bitter; something unique he'd never tasted before. But it wasn't' bad.

He took another sip, and another, not even realizing he was already down to half of the drink left. Neji and Itachi were watching him with slightly amazed looks; one more amused than the other.

"Well, Ichigo? You like?" Itachi asked, shrugging out of the light black jacket he'd grabbed.

Ichigo shrugged, before killing off the rest of the drink. Itachi, seeing that Ichigo was done with his drink, stood, pulling Neji up with him.

"Well, Ichigo, Neji and I are going to dance. I see Gaara over there; why don't you dance with him."

He waited a few moments but, seeing that Ichigo was just going to stand there looking at him, Itachi shook his head and wandered off, leading Neji by the hand.

**King, why don't you go dance with the redhead? I'm sure it'd be fun.**

Ichigo ignored his inner voice, opting to just sit and stare down at his empty drink. Unfortunately, Hichigo was never one to be ignored, and smirked from inside his other self.

**Well, if that's the way you're going to be, then I'll just make you dance.**

_Wait, what? Hichigo, what're you…!_

Hichigo, without warning, broke through the fragile barrier that separated their minds, and allowed his consciousness to overtake Ichigo's. Ichigo, unused to such an assault, could only watch as Hichigo completely took him over.

Normally brown eyes turned an eerie yellow, and bright orange hair turned a pale white. Tan skin turned an albino white, and pale pink lips turned almost black.

"**Now, let's have some fun."** An unusual distorted voice came out of those dark lips, accompanied with a blue tongue that licked sharp teeth.

Ichigo could only sit back and watch in bewilderment as Hichigo, in his body, walked over to where Gaara was dancing with a short silver-haired man, and rudely pushed the bespectacled man away.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

Hichigo turned his eerie eyes on the man, smirking as he answered in his echoing voice,

"**I'm sorry; did you have a problem? Want me to…take care of it for you?"**

Hichigo raised hands suddenly tipped in claws, and the other man hurriedly backed away.

"No-no problem! None at all! I'm just going to-I'll just go now."

Hichigo cackled as he watched the other man run away, before turning to Gaara, who was watching him with a strange look on his face.

"**Hey. Wanna dance?"**

Gaara shrugged, ignoring the small twinge on unease as he looked upon the Ichigo who was different from the one he saw everyday. He was pretty sure it was make-up and hair-dye. After all, he couldn't completely change his appearance, could he?

Not even those with youkai inside them could do that.

"Yeah, sure."

Stepping close to Ichigo/Hichigo, Gaara allowed the music to once again take hold of his body, so that he swayed to the fast beat, jumping up and down. Hichigo watched for a few moments, memorizing the movements, before joining him, allowing their bodies to brush up against each other as they danced.

He knew that this night would be fun. He just hadn't had any idea how fun.

**Well, there it is! Hichigo finally gets some time to party! Woohoo! Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm making Byakuya show up in the next chapter. Yeah, I am. He'll be getting some time to shine! So wait for it, and please review!**

**hichigomate**


	8. Chapter VIII

Forget a disclaimer; this is all you get. It's time for chapter 8! Yes! And Byakuya finally comes into play! But will he actually get to meet Ichigo yet? Remember; he hasn't been in Byakuya's substitute class since he first went to school; he's been pretty much ditching. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter VIII

It wasn't how he wanted to spend his night; that much he knew. How did he get dragged into this? Oh, that's right; Gin Ichimaru invited him out for dinner and a dance at the hottest club right now.

But that didn't mean he wanted to be here.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the substitute teacher for Mr. Jyuushirou Ukitake while that teacher was in the hospital, was stuck at Moon's Nightwalk while Gin was off playing with his little friends.

And he did mean little.

Gin was a walking pedophile, especially when it came to the freshmen, Histugaya Toshirou. Ichimaru practically stalked that kid, and didn't even bother to hide it. It was gross, and Byakuya would never think to even lower himself to do such an act.

Sighing, he got up, preparing to head home, when a certain black-haired teen dropped into the seat beside him.

"Yo, Byakuya, baby, what's happening? Here for a dance?"

Byakuya nearly groaned, wondering why he'd had to run into this pervert of all people.

"Uchiha, I have told you before not to address me by my first name. Not only is that rude, it's not allowed."

Itachi merely grinned, leaning back in his seat as he took a sip of his lime tequila.

"Oh, come on, you know you don't mean that. Admit it; you like me."

Deciding to step around that landmine, Byakuya said instead,

"It's a school night. What are you doing at a club?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you're joking, right? And anyway, why are we talking about school when we could be dancing?"

Ignoring Byakuya's protest, Itachi drew him up and onto the dance floor, over to where Neji was dancing with Naruto, who'd come in nearly half an hour ago. With Byakuya at his back and Neji at his front, Itachi resumed dancing, content to ignore the world around him.

Hichigo had never felt better in his life. He was dancing, moving as he'd never moved before, and Ichigo wasn't even putting up a fight to regain control of his body. Not to mention the sleek body before him was grinding up against him, almost jostling in his intensity.

Gaara was definitely one hell of a dancer. And Hichigo was supremely happy about that. 

Smirking, Hichigo began to grind back, hearing a light groan from the redhead.

**Well, King, aren't you happy you let me take over?**

He asked to his other half, thoroughly enjoying himself.

……………_I guess you do have __some__ good ideas, Hichigo._

Ichigo allowed, shivering at the things he felt through their bond together.

His other half didn't reply; instead, it left Gaara's front, earning what almost sounded like a whine.

"Don't worry; I'll be back for you later. Make sure you come back tomorrow night."

Gaara nodded, before going off to get himself a drink; he'd been dancing with Hichigo for an hour and a half straight, and he was tired.

Glancing around, Hichigo looked for that limber man he'd spotted earlier, the one with long black hair with an odd white thing attached to it. He finally found him after a moment of searching with that teenager, Itachi, and that other kid, Neji.

Smirking, he made his way over to them, sidestepping around a man with short silver hair. He stopped just to the side of Itachi, waiting for the red-eyed teenager to notice him. He finally did, after Neji stopped dancing to glance over at Hichigo.

"Ichigo…?" Itachi asked, wondering at the suddenly changed appearance.

"Hey. Just wanted to know if I could cut in. You know, take this cutie here for a spin."

Byakuya looked up at the distorted voice, taking in the appearance of the albino with white hair and yellow eyes. He looked familiar, but Byakuya couldn't remember where he'd seen him before.

Shrugging, he nodded, turning away from Itachi without breaking his rhythm. Once again, Hichigo watched his partner-to-be, learning his moves before joining. This time he got into the music much quicker than with Gaara, and found himself dancing front-flush up against the substitute teacher.

This was definitely more fun than teasing Ichigo all day.

Byakuya had danced before, with both women and men, but he'd never been this attuned to another dancer. This teenager danced only with moves that complimented his own, adding his own as the night wore on. It was as if he'd been made to dance with just Byakuya, as odd as that sounded.

Byakuya was unaware of Itachi and Neji stopping to watch them, eying the lithe bodies moving to the music in a way that seemed impossible for normal humans to do. Especially with what Hichigo was doing right now.

He leaned back almost completely double, touching a few fingers to the floor behind him as he grinded his hips to Byakuya's, letting loose something akin to a growl. Byakuya hauled him back up by his arms, pressing flush against him as he continued the grinding motion.

Itachi almost laughed as he watched the usually stoic teacher flushing with pleasure as he danced with a boy Itachi was certain he didn't know was a student. Both of their eyes were glazed, and although their clothes seemed almost too tight, they still moved as if nothing bound them.

It was an awesome sight to behold. Even more so when Hichigo suddenly leaned up, his now-golden eyes dilating almost fully.

Itachi's own eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he watched Hichigo suddenly grab Byakuya in a full embrace, locking lips with him right there on the dance floor as he continued to dance with him.

Even more surprising was the fact that Byakuya didn't resist; in fact, he pushed closer to Hichigo, his hands encircling the other's waist as he moved up against him.

_Oh…my…god. Give two people some liquor and hot music, and they turn into completely different people._

Was all Itachi could think as he watched the spectacle in front of him.

What was Byakuya going to do when he realized he was making out with a student on the dance floor of a club? Sure, he was a substitute teacher, which isn't really a teacher, but still, the man had a code he lived by. This wasn't going to sit well with him.

And, of course, Itachi only hoped he was there when Byakuya realized he had his tongue down his student's throat.

**Well, here it is! A whole 4 pages, which is longer than any of these chapters have been! Shocker! Anyway, what'd ya think? Byakuya and Hichigo met, danced, and had some ****fun****. What'll happen next? Please review, I'm really anxious as to what you guys think of this chapter!**

**hichigomate**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer: Of course, neither Bleach nor Naruto are mine; if they were, I'd be the happiest person alive. I'm probably going to change the rating for later chapters, depending on if I feel like adding lemons. We'll just have to wait and see. And, I'm planning on only 20 chapters for this story, give or take. So, that's it! Enjoy chapter 9!**

Chapter IX

It was time to go. He'd danced the whole night away, and loved it. Especially that last part, with Byakuya pressed up against him for the better part of an hour, lip-locked.

Oh yeah; it was the best night ever. 

But Hichigo knew it was time to go; Ichigo was walking from his sleep-deprived, watered down liquor-induced stupor, and he knew that if he didn't get the two of them home fast, he'd make a scene.

And he didn't want that, especially not when he wasn't the one causing a scene. 

So Hichigo gently pushed the older man away, ducking those arms as they tried to grab him again. Turning, he grabbed hold of Itachi, and dragged him, along with the other boy Neji, off the dance floor and over to the exit.

"Ichigo? Something wrong?" Itachi asked, hiding his smirk. _Someone afraid to wake up from their dream?_ He wondered, but didn't say that.

"Nope; nothing wrong. It's just that we have school in about 5 hours, and it's time for us to go."

Hichigo replied, his distorted voice almost sounding normal as Ichigo fought to regain control.

**Calm down, King. You can have control when we get back to the school. At least let me get us there first.**

Ichigo sighed in his mind, but mentally nodded. He decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you catching a cold, or something?" Itachi asked, glancing over at who he considered to now be his friend.

"**No; why?"**

"Well, it's just that you sound different. And…you look different too. Did you dye your hair and put in contacts when I left you earlier?"

Hichigo grinned, letting out a half-crazy laugh before replying, **"You're imagining things. Maybe you should stop drinking those tequilas!"** Then he rushed off ahead of them, making way to St. Mark's School For Men in record time. 

It was time to catch a few zs before he had to go to class.

Byakuya groaned lightly as he held his pounding head, ignoring the chatter of Gin, who was sitting next to him. It definitely wasn't a good morning, after a night of drinking, loud music, and hot dancing.

* * *

He just wanted to crawl back into bed, sleep another 10 hours, and then maybe face the world.

Sighing, he glanced down at the glass before him. It contained a broken raw egg, (the yoke and stuff that comes out when you break the egg) a dash of hard liquor, a pinch of pepper, a dash of vinegar, and ice. The perfect drink for a hangover, or so Gin said.

Speaking of Gin, he was apparently talking about the club last night; just thinking about it made him want to blush.

"So, Byakuya, did I see you with a white-haired man last night? A man with yellow eyes? I never knew you went for men."

Gin's smile practically stretched up to his ears, giving him a sinister look. Byakuya continued to ignore him in favor of plugging his nose, and downing that foul drink in one gulp.

He couldn't withhold his gag, but managed to keep the concoction down.

"Wow. Didn't believe you could drink that in one gulp. So, are you ready to teach now?"

Gin asked, one hand holding his head up.

"Yes. I thank you for the drink; it's already helping. Now, if you'd be so kind as to get out of my dorm room, I'll go to my next class."

_Hm. Always the polite one. How cute._ Gin thought, still smiling as he exited the room. After all, he had to go to class too.

--------Time Skip: Byakuya's Class-------(I don't feel like writing until the end of the day)

Byakuya entered to see his last class waiting patiently for him; something he was used to. After a few months, he had them trained to wait for him silently, like dogs waiting to be taught. His strict methods paid off.

Opening his attendance booklet, he began reading off the names, not surprised when the people he didn't expect to be there didn't answer.

"Kabuto?"

"Here, sir."

"Histugaya?"

"….Yeah."

"Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Here was where Byakuya was surprised enough to look up, having fully expected Ichigo to skip his class again, as was his usual for the last three days. His gray eyes met bored brown, before they dropped back down to the attendance sheet.

He continued through, before closing the book and seating himself in front of his desk. It was time to start class, but after seeing what looked like an almost twin to the man he'd danced with last night, only with different colored hair and eyes, he didn't feel like teaching.

"Alright, class, today you have a study hall. If you have to study for a test, or homework, you may work on that. But if anyone talks, then it's changed to a detention period."

A few groaned at this, but all pulled out something to do. Byakuya sighed, his eyes once more turning to look at the Kurosaki boy.

Something else caught his eye, though; it was the man he'd danced with last night, sitting on the desk in front of Ichigo. Only, he was transparent, like a ghost; like he wasn't really there. Apparently, the others didn't see him.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, and he rose from his seat to approach the boy.

_Well, I don't see what the big idea is. Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you? Is it that guy you locked tongues with last night? Are you __missing__ him?_

Ichigo thought to his other half, who was currently sitting in front of him, on his desk.

**You know what, King; I don't think I like your tone. I have no obligation to answer that.**

_Aw, come on. You're never this quiet. Seriously, what's bothering you?_

Hichigo half turned to look at his King, wondering what it was that brought on this sudden urge to hear all that he thought.

**It doesn't matter, King. It has nothing to do with last night. But it does have everything to do with the teacher who's making a beeline for you right now.**

Hichigo smirked and disappeared as Ichigo hurriedly turned around, watching as Byakuya quickly made his way over to his desk.

"Kurosaki, the rules of this school clearly state that manifestation of your youkai is prohibited during class. Come with me to the principal's office."

"Huh? What? Manifestation of my youkai? What're you talking about?"

Ichigo asked, confused.

**He means me, King. Apparently it's against school rules for me to show up, even if others can't see me. Wonder why ****he**** can? I'll give you a hint; it has something to do with what's so special about this school.**

Ichigo scowled at his other half, not noticing that his scowl appeared on his face as well. Frowning, Byakuya reached down to pull him up by the arm, ignoring the jolt that went through him when they touched.

"You're coming with me _now_, Kurosaki. We'll see what Principal Aizen has to say about your rule-breaking."

_Oh man, Hichigo, what the hell kind of mess did you get me into now!_

Hichigo only cackled wildly in his mind, though.

**Well, there it is! The next chapter is when the whole plot of the story comes together! Aren't you happy? I know I am! Anyway, please review! And that confrontation I promised you between Kyuubi and Hichigo isn't in the next chapter, it's going to be in chapter 10. I can't wait! Please review!**

**hichigomate**


	10. Chapter X

**And here's the tenth chapter! Aizen shows up; I hate him so much it's not even funny. He's about at gay as Orochimaru. And yes, I hate him too, and I don't know if he's showing up yet. Maybe he'll be vice principal! Well, whatever; enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

The man before him was definitely not someone Ichigo would ever forget meeting in his entire life. That sleek brown hair. Those large square glasses. That black suit over a white dress shirt.

Sure, they all screamed normalcy for a principal, but nothing could hide the fact that this man held a ruthless streak to him. Well, that and the fact that beside him stood a man that without a doubt was definitely very creepy.

This man could be none other than the famous vice principal, Orochimaru-san. All the kids talked about him, about the fact that he was a total pervert when it came to disciplining the kids at this school.

His long, slick black hair matched those eerie yellow eyes with their elongated pupils. He wore the same thing as Aizen, the principal. Although Ichigo didn't get as bad a feeling from him as from the principal, he was still a little weirded out by this guy.

Obviously, the world was against him for forcing him to stand in front of these two creeps with Byakuya-sensei at his side.

"Yes, Mr. Kuchiki, why have you brought this student to me?" Aizen asked, a smile on his face.

But something about that warm smile tipped Ichigo off, made him want to shudder. There was something sinister to it, something half-crazy that almost reminded him of Hichigo.

**Hey, I resent that.**

Hichigo murmured, careful not to appear anymore beside his King.

Byakuya answered the principal after giving Ichigo a sideways glance.

"I caught Mr. Kurosaki here manifesting his youkai in the middle of class today, even though it is against the rules to do such a thing."

Aizen leaned foreword after hearing this, interlinking his fingers under his chin.

"Really? I didn't know that first years could manifest their youkai. It's a higher ability, is it not?"

Byakuya nodded, replying, "Yes, it is. Yet Kurosaki here claims that he does not know what "manifesting his youkai" is. Obviously I thought he was lying."

Ichigo scowled, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Isn't "youkai" supposed to mean "demon?" I don't have a demon inside of me, so I can't "manifest" it!"

Orochimaru stepped foreword, his unusual eyes gleaming as he spoke in his serpent-like voice.

"You must have a youkai. Everyone in this school has one. Only people with youkai can come here. Didn't your father tell you that?"

**Damn. And I was so hoping ya'd figure out the secret on your own, King.**

"_Shut up!"_

Ichigo yelled in his mind, not realizing he'd yelled it out loud as well.

"Kurosaki? If you want to say something, merely say it; there's no need to yell." Aizen said, giving him a disapproving look.

"Look! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a youkai, so just leave me alone!"

With those as his parting words, Ichigo rushed out, not noticing that Hichigo had stopped cackling, and was merely watching him from inside his mind.

Byakuya glanced over at his superior, noticing that a frown was forming.

"Sir, if you need so, I will go and bring him back."

Aizen glanced up, before pasting that fake smile on his face once more. 

"No, that's quite alright. You just head back to class; I'm sure your students are misbehaving."

Byakuya didn't reply; he merely left with a swish of his hair.

Aizen waited until Byakuya was out of the classroom before turning to his partner, Orochimaru.

"Did you hear that? A first year, able to manifest his youkai without even trying."

"Yes. Could he be the one we've been looking for all this time?"

Aizen turned, leaning down to unlock the hidden drawer on the inner half of his desk. From that drawer he withdrew a blue binder, opening it to a marked page. From that page he read, 

"Youkai manifestation requires an unusual amount of energy. Only those with the inborn spirit of the high youkai have the ability to manifest their youkai into physical form. To utilize this energy, a certain machine is required, along with the vessel of the high youkai. That machine, called the FO-20398, draws out a tangible form of the high youkai, turning it what looks like fossilized fire. This fire can be used for many purposes; in the old days it was used as the base for black magic. A warning, though: drawing out the high youkai from the vessel has a 97 chance of killing the vessel."

Aizen stopped here, looking up to see a smirk on Orochimaru's face. He knew he had one on his face as well.

"Yes, I do believe Kurosaki Ichigo is one of the high youkai we've been waiting for. The only question is how do we get him to come to us so we can steal his youkai."

Orochimaru's smirk widened, and a thick tongue licked pale lips. "Leave that to me. I'm sure my subordinate Kabuto would be more than happy to help me, after some _persuasive_ lessons from me."

Aizen nodded, content to sit back and watch his partner do most of the work. His only job was getting the energy, and cleaning up their mess. Right now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Ichigo ran until he could barely breathe, then continued to run, all through the halls of St. Mark's School For Men. He had no destination. He just wanted to find some place quiet, where he could think on what it was that was pissing him off.

No, not even that. He wanted to find out what it was that was giving him this fearful feeling. He didn't like it.

**Try the roof, King.**

Hichigo suggested, running lightly beside him. After all, there wasn't anyone around them, so he wasn't afraid to come out.

After giving him a look, Ichigo nodded, before turning back around and heading towards the stairway leading to the roof.

He rushed up the stairs, throwing the door open with a bang. He jumped when a lazy voice broke through the air.

"Ah, how troublesome. Can't a guy get any sleep around here?"

**Oh ho ho! Look who decided to show up! But seriously, don't Aizen and Orochimaru totally creep you out? They creep me out! There's something wrong with them! Anyway, I'm going to be posting the first chapters of my new story "Twisted Reality" soon! And they'll be coming fast, because I already have the first 5 chapters written, I think. But anyway, I hope you check it out! And please review and tell me what you think!**

**hichigomate**


	11. Chapter XI

**Diclaimer: I'm not going through this again, so if you're still reading this after the tenth chapter, then just refer to the last one. Losers.**

**Chapter XI**

Ichigo looked over to the left, finding Nara Shikamaru lounging on the rooftop near the edge. Ichigo was startled; he hadn't expected to see anyone else here. He decided not to say anything; he was still on edge from that meeting.

Instead, he just moved foreword and sat in the same spot he'd taken the last time he was up here; the middle of the rooftop.

"I must say, you're much easier to be around than the rest of the troublesome kids in this school. You aren't as annoying."

Ichigo shrugged before leaning his head on his arms, staring up at the fluffy clouds overhead. Shikamaru looked over at him, and decided he would rather not talk as well. But, apparently his youkai didn't feel that way.

**Go and talk to him. Something's bothering him; can't you feel that?**

_Why bother? It's too troublesome._

Shikamaru heard a snarl in his mind, and decided that maybe his youkai was right, for once. After all, looking at all the possible outcomes for having this conversation, it wouldn't end badly.

"Hey, Strawberry, what's got you so pissed off? Zaraki-sensei's nickname getting to you?" Shikamaru asked, purposefully using the "strawberry" nickname in hopes of drawing him into the conversation.

Ichigo seemed to ignore him; he just continued to look up at the sky.

Shrugging, Shikamaru leaned up, preparing to leave and go back into the school. Ichigo's voice startled so much that he almost fell back down.

"Have you ever thought that the principal, Aizen, is a really creepy guy?" Ichigo asked, finally turning to look over at him.

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone hates him. I've even heard that some of the teachers hate him too. Why? Did you have to go see him?"

Ichigo nodded, sitting up. He was quiet for a long time before he next spoke.

"Hey. Do you have...do you have a youkai inside of you?"

Shikamaru had thought he'd explored all the possible ways this conversation could turn, and yet this question surprised him. He debated whether or not he'd answer, but decided he might as well.

"Yeah. A Shadow youkai. You know, I can control my shadow because of it. It's pretty useful, in fact."

Ichigo nodded, seeming to accept this. In reality, though, he was freaking out, unsure of what to believe. Hichigo was trying his best to help him with it.

**I don't know why ya're so surprised. What did ya think I was? Just another facet of yer personality?**

"Yes, in fact, I did. You couldn't tell me you were a youkai?" Ichigo asked, not realizing he was speaking aloud, which he seemed to do more often nowadays.

"Hey. You might want to watch, speaking to your youkai in public. People with get you for it." Shikamaru advised, standing and stretching before walking over to the other teenager.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that-it's just that my whole life I've thought Hichigo was my other personality, the dark side of me. To find out he's really a youkai, a whole other soul in fact, is a little overwhelming."

"Hichigo? You actually named your youkai? The only people I've known who've done that are Naruto and Gaara. Man, another weird one. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, yawning loudly.

"Huh? So, it's true? This school is just a school for kids with youkai inside them?" 

Shikamaru nodded, yawning again. "Man, I'm tired. Yeah, Aizen and Orochimaru found kids with youkai that had been put inside their bodies at birth, and basically recruited them. Why? No one knows."

Ichigo nodded now, before turning with an almost earnest look on his face. "If I do something, would you mind?"

Shikamaru watched him wearily, unsure of what it was he wanted. "Why? What is it you're going to do?"

Ichigo looked away. "Well, most of the time, when I was little, Hichigo would come out. 'Materialize,' I think Byakuya-sensei called it. I'm used to him doing it, but I guess you people wouldn't be. I was wondering if you would mind if he came out now."

Shikamaru hid his surprise; he knew how powerful you had to be to call your youkai into tangible form. But he wouldn't object to it, if it was something that would put Ichigo at ease. Yeah, he was such a nice guy.

**Yeah, you are. Would never have expected it from the lazy Shikamaru.**

_Shut up, you stupid youkai. I can be nice when I want to._

After thinking this, Shikamaru realized that Ichigo was still waiting for him to answer, his face getting more downcast the longer the silence lasted.

_Aw, crap._ He thought, before saying, "Nah, I don't mind. Do what you want."

The minute those words left his mouth, Shikamaru's eyes widened. Beside Ichigo appeared a man who could be Ichigo's twin, although he was albino, while Ichigo was tan. He had eerie yellow eyes, and snow-white hair. His nails were black, along with his lips, from which Shikamaru could see what looked like a blue tongue when he suddenly gave a crazy smile.

**"What's up, man?"**

Hichigo asked, his distorted voice startling Shikamaru. No other youkai had a distorted voice, from what he'd heard.

"Nothing much. Just skipping class, which I guess you two are doing as well."

"Yeah. No point going back, now that I know people can actually see Hichigo." Ichigo told him, leaning back down. 

Hichigo's smile turned a little less crazy as he spoke next.

**"Didn't I tell ya, King, that there was something weird about this school? Although ya, of course, couldn't figure it out by yerself. Ya had to have that Aizen fellow tell ya the secret."**

"Well, if you had told it to me yourself, I wouldn't have been so surprised, and wouldn't have run out of Aizen's office like a crazy fellow. Like you."

Shikamaru suddenly laughed, surprising the two into looking over at him. He continued laughing even as he waved to them, telling them he was alright.

"It's nothing. It's just that seeing the two of you fight makes me think you two are really brothers, twins, instead of youkai and vessel. I've never seen two fight like the two of you do."

Ichigo blushed, while Hichigo cackled wildly. Just then, the rooftop door burst open, startling the three of them. Hichigo didn't have time to disappear as Naruto came bounding over, stopping just in front on Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! You will tell me right now why you never told me you could call your youkai into the open! Not even I can do that with Kyuubi!" 

Naruto nearly shouted, causing Hichigo to wince.

**"Hey, kid, shut up. Yer annoying."**

Naruto instantly closed his mouth, turning to look at Hichigo with a look akin to terror.

"Who-who are you?" 

**Aw, kit, look, it's another youkai. Let me come out and say hi.**

Naruto ignored Kyuubi, instead focusing on the albino sitting in front of him.

**"Aw, can it. I have no reason to tell ya who I am." **Hichigo said, turning back to Shikamaru. **"So, tell me more about this 'Shadow youkai.'"**

But Naruto wasn't one to be ignored, and neither was Kyuubi. Without warning, Kyuubi took over his mind, the surprise attack allowing for easier control.

**"Hey, albino, how about you don't ignore us?"**

Hichigo turned with a surprised look on his face, noticing immediately the deepened voice of a teenager that had a normally high-pitched voice.

**"So, ya must be one of these infamous youkai I'm hearing about, am I right?"** Hichigo asked, smirking.

Kyuubi, an after image of his fox form showing in the whiskered face of Naruto, smirked as well.

**"Yeah, that'd be me. I'm Kyuubi, the fox youkai. Who, or rather what, are you?"**

**"I'm Hichigo, and I'm not a 'what.' I'm an albino, remember? That's all ya need to know."**

Kyuubi growled and lunged foreword; something about this unusual youkai was really pissing him off. But his clawed hand merely passed through Hichigo, which made him growl even more.

**"Hold on a minute; ya want a fight, ya got a fight."**

Hichigo disappeared, back into Ichigo's mind. Before he could even say anything, Ichigo beat him to it.

_You can have control, if you want it. I don't mind this time._

**Sweet.** Hichigo thought, before taking complete control of their body. It was time to play once more.

**Yes! In the next chapter comes the confrontation between Kyuubi and Hichigo, which you've all been waiting for! I know I have! The only question is, what's going to happen? Not even I know that! Anyway, please review, and be sure to check out Twisted Reality, of which the first two chapters are up!**

**Ayame**


	12. Chapter XII

**Diclaimer: Still won't change, so don't expect it. In the meantime, here's my betareaderless story, so enjoy.**

**Chapter XII**

**Last time:**

_You can have control, if you want it. I don't mind this time._

**Sweet.** Hichigo thought, before taking complete control of their body. It was time to play once more.

**Present:**

There it was again. That strange, pulling sensation that came whenever Hichigo took over their body. It felt as if he were shedding his skin, and putting on another. Almost a relief feeling, really. Ichigo welcomed it, yet dreaded it at the same time. Right now, it was a welcoming feeling.

Shikamaru, Kyuubi, and Naruto through Kyuubi watched in amazement as Ichigo's appearance turned to that of the albino. Watching it made them slightly queasy, watching that hair change to snow-white, along with that skin, those lips and nails turning black, and those eyes turning eerie yellow. What a strange, wonderous ability this Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to have.

It was complete. Hichigo was in complete control. Smirking, he looked down at his left hand, flexing the hand a few times. It felt good. Real flesh was so much better being a hologram-like figure. Especially when it was time to play.

**"Well, are ya ready, fox? I've been itchin' for a fight for ages now."**

Naruto gulped, but Kyuubi merely grinned.

**"Oh, yeah. This'll be fun."**

Hichigo let out his infamous crazy cackle, nodding.

**"Yeah, it'll be fun. And a great stress reliever, or so I've been told."**

Kyuubi nodded; he agreed with that sentiment. Besides; the time for words was over. Now was the time to let their fists do their talking.

Smirking, Kyuubi suddenly lunged foreword, aiming his left fist at Hichigo's face. With a nearly exact look on his face, Hichigo dodged, ducking down as his right fist came upward. Kyuubi saw it, though, and quickly dodged backword, his nimble body taking him over to where Shikamaru lay. Hichigo leaned back up, settling into a comfortable stance as he waited for the next move.

"Augh, how troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, not bothering to move from his spot. He didn't care if he was hit in the struggle; he was too lazy to move.

**"Come on, fox, let's get serious."**

Hichigo said, this time rolling his shoulder to remove a twinge.

**"Yeah. That was a pretty good, small warm-up."**

_So troublesome!_ Shikamaru thought, turning over. How boring was this going to be.

* * *

_What was that?_ Byakuya thought, glancing up from his desk. That power surge definately wasn't normal, and it bothered him that it seemed to be coming from inside the school.

"Sensei?"

Byakuya turned to glance at his student, Gaara, who'd asked permission to stay after class to research their next assignment. Either Gaara felt it too, or he was asking something else. Somehow, Byakuya felt it was the former.

"Yes, Gaara, what is it?" He asked, turning to fully face the insomniac.

"I was wondering if...if it is normal to feel things." Gaara's voice was soft, his green-blue eyes unreadable.

"What sorts of things are you feeling?"

Gaara turned away, gazing out the window at the mid-afternoon sun. This was hard for him, hard to ask questions of others when he was such a loner. But something had been bothering him ever since he'd moved here, and it had gotten worse after that new kid had showed up. He'd finally decided to consult a teacher about it, and Byakuya-sensei was the teacher he'd chosen to consult.

"Things that don't seem normal. Flashes of unease, a tightening in my stomach every time I'm around a certain person. It's not fear, but it's not anything like joy, either. Do you know what it is?"

_So, he feels it too._ Byakuya thought, although he wasn't that surprised. He'd always known there was something off about the insomniac, and this just confirmed his suspicions.

"Well, there are a few ways to percieve this. It could be that your youkai is reacting to whoever it is you are around. Who is it that causes you this feeling?"

Gaara hesitated once more, his eyes downcast on the page in front of him. It was full of notes, all taken for the research project on youkai. But then he glanced up, having found his courage, it seemed. Of course, it was because of Shukaku.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Everytime I am around him, my stomach tightens, I feel lightheaded, and there is a weight in my body. It bothers me. Shukaku does not confide in me, either, if it is him making me feel this way. And, sometimes, I can see another person. Another Kurosaki behind the Kurosaki in class, but he seems an apparition. Is it just my imagination? Or is Kurosaki doing something? What is it that's causing these feelings?"

Byakuya sighed inaudibly; somehow he'd known this would be about that orange-haired student. That stupid kid who'd kissed him in the club! The one who, unfortunately, would change his life forever.

Dammit.

Gaara glanced up when Byakuya didn't say anything, growing increasingly apprehensive the longer his teacher was quiet. Had he said something wrong? Was there something wrong with him? He didn't get it.

He was so tense, in fact, that when Byakuya spoke next, his voice made him jump nearly a foot in the air. It took a moment for his words to sink in, and when they did, he jumped nearly another foot in the air.

It was impossible. There was no way what the sensei was telling him could be true. It was simply impossible!

**Ooh-eee-ooh! Twilight theme, kinda. What's going on with Gaara?? I dunno! Kinda, I really don't. What is it?? Anyway, I couldn't really think up a good fight scene for the two youkai-like souls, so I'm saving it for later. Sorry!! Anyway, please review!! What do you guys think?**

**Ayame**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Diclaimer: Never going to change. If I did own Bleach, it would be a yaoi fest. By the way, my stupid comp was blocking this story from me, and that's why I'm just now updating St. Mark's School For Men. So, sorry! I'm sorry! (dodges various sharp objects) I hope this one turns out good!**

**Chapter XIII**

Shikamaru groaned as he turned over; the sounds of Hichigo and Kyuubi fighting was really starting to piss him off. Punch after punch was thrown, along with the occasional kick, and various insults. It was loud; it was troublesome.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Standing, he called upon the power of his shadow youkai, and allowed his hands to rest in an almost triangle-like shape. (you know, the shape he makes when he's thinking out the next ten moves in a match, or shogi?)

**"What the hell's goin on?!"** Hichigo burst out, noticing he suddenly couldn't move at all.

**"Stupid shadow youkai. Let me go!"** Kyuubi ground out; he was surprised he could actually speak.

"I am sick and tired of you two fighting. It's too troublesome. Now, Kyuubi, shut up. Your voice is annoying. Hichigo, you shut up too. You are annoying. Now you two are going to shake each other's hands, or I'm not letting you out of my _shadow possession_."

Hichigo snarled, annoyed; he'd been winning against that damn kitsune. But he supposed that he wouldn't like to stay here for the rest of the day.

Kyuubi snorted; this was stupid. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get trapped by his old friend, Shikamaru. But he should have expected it.

**"Fine. I won't fight you anymore, Hichigo. As Shika says, 'it's too troublesome.'"**

Shikamaru frowned, but didn't say anything as he turned to Hichigo. But the other just shrugged, and he took it as agreement. He dropped his hands, and the two were free to move again.

Suddenly, Hichigo leaped foreword, planting his fist squarely in Kyuubi's whiskered face before he could dodge. He smirked as the kitsune fell to the ground. Whistling, Hichigo waved and descended from the roof.

Shikamaru shook his head and helped Naruto up, noticing he'd regained control.

"Lucky punch." Naruto grumbled, holding his bleeding nose.

"Yeah, whatever. I thought you were supposed to be meeting Gaara?"

Naruto perked up, nodding. "Yeah, that's right! Today's the day I'm going to tell him!" With that, Naruto turned and rushed back into the school, letting out a yell as he tripped on the stairs.

_Hn. High school crushes are just as troublesome as people._

* * *

Gaara walked slowly down the corridor, his mind far away. He was a little out of it right now, still thinking of the conversation he'd had with Byakuya earlier.

**Flashback:**

_"There are two reasons for you to be acting the way you are acting. The first is...well, a simple crush. You could have a crush on this person you are thinking about, which creates that funny feeling in your stomach. It's the simpler, more harmless explanation."_

_Gaara nodded; he really hoped it wasn't that. After all, he already had a crush on another student._

_"The other explanation is a bit more complicated. It would be because of Shukaku. He senses that this other person is stronger than him, and he creates that feeling in order for you to stay away from that power. It is more of a...self-defense mechanism."_

_Gaara nodded again; he preferred that explanation. Apparently, it was the right one._

_**Yep, that's right. I don't like that kid. Make sure you stay far away from him.**_

_"Does that make sense, Gaara?" Byakuya asked, noticing the odd look in the sand kid's eyes._

_Without answering, Gaara stood, and walked out of the classroom._

**End Flashback.**

Gaara sighed, then jerked when he felt something bump into him from behind. Judging by the energy signature he felt, it was Naruto.

"Gaara-kun! How are you?"

_High-pitched voice...Yes, it is definitly Naruto_. He thought, his eyes warming just a little.

"Hi...Naruto." Gaara replied, turning to face the kitsune.

"How did your talk with Kuchiki-sensei go?" Naruto asked, trying to hold his nose inconspicuously. But Gaara noticed.

"What happened?" He growled, ignoring the question.

"Um, well, Ichigo's youkai got in a lucky punch when Kyuubi wasn't looking. It's nothing, really."

Naruto grinned, but Gaara wasn't paying attention. Naruto's eyes widened as Gaara began to slowly lean down, a pink tongue flicking out to lick up some of the blood near his mouth. Naruto jerked back, a surprised look on his face. But it changed into a real, warm smile.

"Um, Gaara? I've...I've wanted to say this for a long time." Naruto paused, watching as Gaara raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. "Well, I...I really like you, Gaara. And Kyuubi does too."

Gaara stilled; no one had ever said that to him before. But, in a way, it seemed like the right thing; like he'd been expecting Naruto to say it for a long time.

**Yep, we've been waiting. Well, say something. He's getting nervous. Or, at least, ****do**** something.**

Shaking out of his stupor, Gaara leaned foreword once more, his teal eyes warming just a little. He lifted a hand and traced one of Naruto's whiskers, letting a smile grace his face before it once more became stoic.

"We do too." Was all he said, before he turned and began walking.

Naruto let out a squeal and skipped foreword, catching the sandman's (xp) arm as they walked. All was finally right with him, even if he did lose to that Hichigo.

* * *

Byakuya looked up at the sound of his classroom door closing, his gray eyes widening when he noticed the figure locking the door.

"Kurosaki, what-?!"

He stopped himself when he realized it was Kurosaki before him, but it was the Kurosaki from the night of the club. He was surprised, to say the least, and maybe, just maybe, a little fearful.

Hichigo smirked as he drew a shade down on the door, before setting a small CD player on Byakuya's desk. He flipped it on, and a dark, erotic beat suddenly sounded thoughout the empty classroom.

**Get ready, Byakuya. It's time to play once more.** Hichigo thought, smirking.

**Well, what'd you think? Next chapter Byakuya and Hichigo get a little more dancing fun in! Woohoo! And yes, this is mostly about them; I wanted Gaara to end up with someone, and I think him and Naru-chan are cute. You like, or no? Please review!**

**Ayame**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Disclaimer: Refer to the other chapters. And for those of you who think I'm dead, and have completely forgotten this story, that's not true! It's just that my internet has been wacked, so I've only wrote stories that I was just starting, cause I couldn't remember where I was on this. But then I wrote half of it, and am typing the other half, so I'm doing it for you! Wow, that didn't really make sense. Anyway, please enjoy! We're finally learning something new about our main character! :)**

**Chapter XIV**

He'd chosen this music deliberately. It was meant to entice, to make the blood quickly boil. It was something he'd been longing to dance to, and now was the perfect time. Hichigo smirked as he made his way over to where Byakuya was rigidly standing, the youkai's albino hips already swaying to the music.

"Kurosaki. What do you think…!"

Hichigo stepped closer, now fully pressed against his gray-eyed counterpart. "I'm not thinking; I'm acting. You should do the same."

Byakuya was about to protest, but those black lips coming closer stopped him, as did that distorted voice.

"Relax. You don't have to worry that King will come out and interrupt us. He's a little…occupied, finding out what I really am." Hichigo's smirk widened, before he leaned up a little to kiss the confused look off his sensei's face.

* * *

Ichigo angrily set his arms against that twisted building that was only one of many buildings in his inner world. Stupid Hichigo had left him here while he took control! That bastard! And he knew what the youkai was doing, too! He was off flirting! Damn it! Ichigo angrily shook his head, not noticing the two presences behind him. At least, not until the first spoke.

"Ichigo. It's been a while since you've come here."

Ichigo turned with a surprised look. "Zangetsu! Hey! Who's that with you?"

The brown-haired man wearing dark sunglasses and a dark cloak turned to the man beside him, who bore a startling resemblance to Naruto.

"Oh; yes. This is an old friend of mine, the Yondaime. He's here to help you."

Ichigo frowned, noticing that both were standing on that stupid pole. "Help me with what?" He asked, standing and dusting himself off. He'd long since been able to keep himself from falling off the building. He did, however, withhold from looking down the wall, a few hundred meters in the air.

"I'm here to help you keep your life in the future." The Yondaime spoke now, a little smile on his face.

Ichigo scowled, annoyed. "I don't need help staying alive. I've been doing just fine all these years."

Zangetsu was about to say something when suddenly a fissure of ecstasy went through the orange-haired kid, nearly making him fall backward.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" The brown-haired man asked, noticing that his master was suddenly blushing prettily.

Ichigo didn't reply; in his mind he saw Byakuya's face above him, head thrown back in pleasure. His hair was free, sticking to his forehead, and his lips were parted for quick, urgent gasps. Ichigo felt himself looking down, seeing two pale legs wrapped around equally pale hips, and a white…Ichigo furiously shook his head to dispel the image, feeling himself turn red in embarrassment.

_Damn that Hichigo!_ He thought, still shaking his head.

"Is he going to be alright?" The Yondaime asked, obviously worried.

"He'll be fine. It's probably jus this youkai doing something stupid while he's in control." Zangetsu answered, not wanting to elaborate. After all, even spirits can feel things.

* * *

Hichigo panted heavily, his body still shaking from its orgasm. He was pressing Byakuya into the teacher's desk, he knew, but he didn't really want to move. Damn, that man just felt too amazing! Hichigo could feel himself hardening, and since he was still inside that slick heat, he knew Byakuya felt it too. "So, teach, you ready for round two?" He asked with a small cackle, already drawing those firm legs up to his shoulders.

Byakuya only groaned, arching up as Hichigo pulled out and suddenly slammed back in.

_Oh yeah, we're definitely keeping this guy for a pet._

* * *

Ichigo nearly tripped when he heard that distorted thought, only saving himself by catching onto Zangetsu. They were traversing along the buildings in his inner world, searching for a door that would lead them to a secret place to tell him all he needed to know about Hichigo.

Zangetsu didn't even look back as he said, "Just ignore him, Ichigo. We're almost there."

Ichigo sighed, turning back to Zangetsu. It was true; they were almost there. Looming some hundred feet away were giant wooden doors, locked tightly as they stood in a barren field. They were covered in brown ivy, and were sunken in the dirt. _Wow; that wasn't what I was expecting._ He thought, resisting the urge to gulp.

"That's it. I'm afraid you must go inside with only the Yondaime; I cannot accompany you for I am merely a part of you." Zangetsu told him, standing a little ways to the left.

"What'd'you mean?" Ichigo asked, looking a little uncertain.

The other sighed, but answered truthfully. "Those doors are the gateway into your very soul, where you are connected to your youkai. Even standing this close to them is hard for him; I can feel my translucent body wanting to disintegrate."

_Oh. I didn't think about that._ Ichigo nodded, and turned to the Yondaime, who smiled.

"Are you ready, Ichigo?"

When the teenager nodded, the blond turned and led the way, holding out a hand to wave the locks away before the giant doors opened without a sound. They walked in without looking back once.

* * *

Hichigo gasped and felt his vision going dark. _What the hell?! Oh, I guess he found it, then._ He thought, before slumping down to the classroom floor.

"Oh, great." Byakuya muttered, catching him before he hit the ground. Thankfully, he was fully dressed, but that didn't really help. _What in the world just happened? Did he wear himself out? No, he's back to looking like Kurosaki __should__ look, but…_

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. It was Momo, the secretary for Mr. Aizen.

"Yes, what is it?" Byakuya asked, laying Ichigo on the floor.

"Mr. Aizen has requested that you bring Mr. Kurosaki down to his office; he has some questions he'd like to ask the boy when he wakes up.

Byakuya nodded, telling her he understood, before leaning down to pick the boy back up. He was surprisingly lighter than he'd first thought, not that he really cared. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself. But he refused to think anymore about the boy, no matter that they'd just basically had sex in his own classroom. He didn't care at all!

* * *

Aizen looked up as Byakuya Kuchiki entered his office, carrying the Kurosaki boy. It appeared as if the kid was asleep. _That's perfect. That'll make my plan so much easier to implement._ He thought, resisting the urge to smile.

"Thank you, Byakuya. Just lay him there; I'll have Momo check on him in a bit, before I question him."

Byakuya nodded and left; Orochimaru stepped out from behind the shadows of the closed door.

"Is everything set up?" Aizen asked his long-time friend.

"Yes; all the equipment is in place at the warehouse behind the building. It's just waiting for the youkai vessel. It should take no time at all to extract the youkai energy."

Aizen nodded with a smirk. "Good. Let's get Kurosaki to the warehouse then. Actually, you take him, Orochimaru. I've got to stay here in case anyone comes looking. You get him all hooked up, and I'll be there within an hour so we can get started."

Orochimaru nodded and picked Ichigo up, carrying him through the secret door leading outside of the school. It was finally time; finally, he and Aizen would have the energy they'd been desperately longing for over half a century! They'd finally have what they needed for eternal youth!

**Dun dun dun! And it's all coming into place! A little preview: in the next chapter, Ichigo does learn the truth! The truth about the power Hichigo really holds, and why he was chosen to be Hichigo's vessel! And Orochimaru and Aizen are up to no good! Eternal youth? That can't be good. Will they succeed? Or will they fail? Will Byakuya discover what's happening, or will he be clueless? Will Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara ever show up again?? Seriously? I don't know. Anyway, please review for me! I'll try to update this quicker, but with tests and stuff coming up, I don't know. It's still a little short, but I couldn't make it longer without making it too long.**

**Ayame**


	15. Chapter XV

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's Ayame here, again! What's up? I was planning on updating this weekend, but with a doctor's visit and all, that kinda didn't work. But, I made a promise to get this chapter up today, so I'm working on it, even if it takes me longer than the half hour it usually takes me to write a chapter! Okay; you didn't need to know that. Whatever. Oh, and those of you who've read my Trapped story ****might**** recognize a few things in this new place, maybe not. Just read the chapter, enjoy a new secret learned, and watch Ichigo go through some pain! Have fun!**

**Chapter XV**

Inside the doors was a whole other place, completely different from the world where he'd just been. It was very warm in this new room; like being on the beach in the middle of July. That wasn't the weirdest part, though. Inside the doors was what looked like a tropical rainforest. There were tropical plants everywhere; from ferns to huge, colorful plants. But there weren't any trees, or any animals. It was lifeless; a creepy feeling began to fill Ichigo.

"Why does it feel so...lonely in here?" He asked the Yondaime, glancing to the side at the other man.

"I wouldn't know. This is your inner soul, after all. Not mine." The Yondaime replied, smiling.

_That doesn't make any sense, though. If it's me, then I should know. But I don't. Is there something wrong with me then?_ Ichigo couldn' help the pessimistic thoughts circling in his mind.

"Don't worry so much, Ichigo. We just need to find your center. There, you will find all the answers you seek." The Yondaime told him, carefully moving a fern out of his way as they started walking inward.

"And what would that look like?"

The Yondaime shrugged. "It differs for every single person. It could be a waterfall, or a pond, or a well. Whatever it is, it will have water. Everyone's center is affiliated with water."

"Why water?" Ichigo asked, allowing the Yondaime to take the lead now.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, it probably wouldn't be water for you. It might be fire. It has been my experience that those with youkai are associated more with fire, than water." The Yondaime stopped and looked around, before turning in a small circle and walking back the way they came. "Judging by how hot it is in here, yours will definintely be affiliated with fire."

"I see." He didn't really see at all, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"No, you don't. But let's just continue walking. I have a feeling that we're short on time; we need to find your center fast."

Ichigo nodded, and went back to following the blond in silence.

* * *

Orochimaru grunted as he allowed Kurosaki's body to fall to the floor; damn, that kid was heavy! What exactly did he eat?! Shaking his head, the snake turned around, and spotted what he needed. It looked like a dentist's chair, except with metal straps for the arms and legs. It was hooked up to an IV, and had tubes leading to a huge mechanical device. In the chair was where Ichigo would stay for the next two days.

Orochimaru pressed a dark blue button on the machine, and watched as it was brought to life. Satisfied, he bent down to drag the unconscious Ichigo up by his arms, and unceremoniously placed him in the chair. He swiftly pulled his arms and legs in the correct positions and strapped them down extra tightly. Then he rolled up the kid's sleeve, bent it at the elbow, and jabbed the IV into the vein. He didn't care if it caused a bruise; it would just raise the kid's blood pressure, and force him into a deep sleep.

The tubes behind him, with large suction cups on the ends, were then connected to Ichigo's body. The first was placed in the middle of his forehead, over his nose as well. The second was placed at his neck, the third above his heart. The fourth was placed above his belly button, and the final tube was placed on his left thigh. They would be the connectors that drew the youkai from Ichigo's body.

All was going according to Aizen's plan.

* * *

Ichigo blinked at the sight before him. He just couldn't believe it! They'd been walking for almost an hour, and finally they'd found his center, but it looked nothing like he'd pictured.

Before him was a huge waterfall of fire! What was supposed to be water was hot red flames that lept in the air, and fell from a point in the sky that seemed to be connected to nothing. They fell until they crashed down at the center of the forest, falling into a hole about the size of a barrel, which seemed to have no bottom. It was an amazing sight to behold!

"That's...that's what my center is? It's awesome!" Ichigo was watching the flame waterfall with something akin to awe, but the Yondaime's voice brought him out of his trance.

"Here is where I leave you. Here is where you must go on alone." He was still smiling, his voice amused, but there was also something underneath his tone.

"What do you mean? I thought this was where I needed to be." Ichigo could feel himself shiver in almost fear; he hated it. He hated showing any kind of weakness.

"That is partially correct; you are at your center, but not at your core. Your core is in that waterfall. All you must do is stand in that fire, and you will recieve all your answers. I will wait here for you, for you to come back."

Ichigo gulped; stand in fire? But wouldn't that hurt him? He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"You worry for not. It is your power; it cannot hurt you. Now go; as I said before, you are running out of time." The Yondaime was no longer smiling.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to the waterfall, gulping once more. This wasn't going to feel good; he knew it. But that didn't matter anymore. Taking one last deep breath, he walked foreword, and continued walking, until he was on the edge of the hole. Then he made the plunge; he jumped into the fire.

* * *

Orochimaru jumped as a shock went through the kid, stopping the machine for just a second before it continued its sucking. He watched with glee as a pale white substance was drawn from the five place on Ichigo, traveling through the tubes and into a large clear container located just behind Ichigo's twitching body. It was a slow process, but he could feel the crackling energy gathering, tingling along his skin.

But something didn't feel quite right. Ichigo's body had just taken on a pinkish hue, as if he were running a high fever. Sweat beads broke out on his skin, and is limbs were twitching as if electric shocks were running through his body. What was going on with the kid? Was it a side effect of taking his youkai?

* * *

Ichigo shivered, standing completely engulfed in the crashing waterfall of fire. But it didn't burn; it was just really warm, like a hot shower. In fact, it made him feel better than he had in ages. He felt alive, really alive. Was this what one felt when completely in tune with himself?

But wait. He still had something to do; he had to get some answers. But how would be go about doing that? Well, apparently he didn't have to. _It_ knew how to do that already.

_**You have come to seek answers, have you not, Ichigo Kurosaki?**_

Now that was creepy. It was a voice inside his head; well, it sounded like many voices all mixed together. They echoed, too, and were whispery soft. (a/n: If you've ever seen the movie, the Neverending Story, and saw the Sphinx statues, it sounds like them.) But he answered them...it anyway.

"Yes. I need to know what's so important about Hichi-me. My youkai. Why do I have a youkai? Am I needed for something?"

A pause. It seemed the voices were thinking. But then they answered.

_**You were chosen by the Fates. They decided that you were what they needed. What the world needed.**_

"Needed for what, though? I don't understand!"

**Okay, I swear I was going to write more, but I can't anymore! It's a school night, and I have to go to bed. But don't worry; the continuation will come in about a day, don't worry! And yes, I promised you pain and a secret, but that'll apparently happen in the next chapter. Again, sorry! xo This idea's hot! Please review for me!**

**Ayame**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Disclaimer: Welcome back! Or should I say, thanks for tuning back in? Well, again, that doesn't really matter. All that really matters is that this chapter is being written! or wrote, whichever it would be. So, I hope you enjoy it! And remember, if you enjoy learning secrets, then you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter XVI**

_Previously:_

**You were chosen by the Fates. They decided that you were what they needed. What the world needed.**

_"Needed for what, though? I don't understand!"_

_Present:_

_**We will explain it to you; you need not worry.**_

The voice explained, and Ichigo sighed. Seeing as his legs were falling asleep, he sat down in the middle of that firefall. He didn't fall into that black hole; instead, it seemed as if he were sitting on an invisible cushion. It was really quite comfortable.

"Alright; I'll listen. But first, can you tell me what exactly is Hichigo? He's different than the other youkai around here; even I could detect the difference."

There was another small pause.

_**There is a difference; that is true. To understand the difference, you must understand the world of youkai. Are you paying attention?**_

Ichigo nodded and leaned back a little; apparently it was "story time." But, he lost that little amusement as the answers he'd been seeking began to become clear.

_**The youkai are spirits that inhabit what the Fates labled "Dimanche Noir. (1)" When a youkai feels itself either weakening, or close to its time of death, it will leave Dimanche Noir and find its way to where humans live, on Earth. There, they will meld their souls with a human soul, and continue to live and grow stronger here. But there is something else. The youkai have a "king" among them, and an "akri. (2)" They are the two leaders of the youkai. Without them existing, then the youkai world would fall apart.**_

Ichigo nodded, saying he understood. The voice continued.

_**Hichigo was the king of the youkai, the strongest there was. The only one who could ever hope to match him would be Kyuubi, who was the akri. But Hichigo was close to death; he'd been wounded in a suprise attack by other youkai. So he came here, to Earth, where he found you. Your soul was what he was looking for; strong, protective, and loving. And so he bound himself to you, about 17 years ago. Since then, you have helped him become stronger, and come back from the brink of death. You have helped him, and he has helped you.**_

"How did he help me?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask, confused now.

_**It was your fate to die on your tenth birthday. You would have killed yourself to escape the life you've been given. Being bonded with Hichigo saved you from that fate, and gave you a new one.**_

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense. But, what did you mean earlier when you said the Fates chose me? For them, and the world?" The confusion again.

The voice was thinking again. How much should it reveal without revealing too much? But that choice was decided for them when Ichigo suddenly arched his back, giving a sharp cry.

"Ah! What the hell?! What's going on?! Ah!!"

* * *

Orochimaru glanced up as Aizen walked stealthily into the room, smirking.

"Is it all set up?" Aizen asked, staring at the boy hooked up the machine.

"Yes; in fact, it's almost finished. Take a look in the container behind the chair."

Aizen looked, and his cold eyes widened. Inside the glass container was another form of the Kurosaki kid, although what looked like the negative image of him. This one had black hair and lips, yellow-golden eyes, and albino skin. His nails were black too. He was wearing a long, thin, white robe and what looked like sandals. He had his hands placed on the glass wall, a fearful expression on his face as he stared at the tubes drawing his essence from Ichigo. It was a beautiful sight to Aizen.

"Perfect. He's almost completely tangable; only a few more minutes. Then he'll be ours; his power will be ours! And our wish will finally come true!"

Orochimaru began to laugh; yes, it would all come true. In just a few more minutes of time.

* * *

Ichigo hugged his stomach tightly; he felt like he was being ripped in two! What was happening?! Did it have something to do with Hichigo?!

_**Yes; you are correct. There are two people who have sought to use the power of the king and the akri for personal gain...For eternal youth. And they somehow found out that your body housed Hichigo, the current king. Right now, they are almost finished drawing Hichigo from your body.**_

Ichigo glanced up with watery eyes, trying to speak but unable to. But it understood.

_**There is but one way to stop this. It is with your mate. The mate Hichigo has chosen...your mate Byakuya.**_

Ichigo gulped; what? Didn't he get a say in that choice? But then he groaned, clutching his head as pain lanced through his brain.

_**You need not worry. It will be fine; **__**he**__** will be fine. Especially with you. Now listen to what I tell you. In order to save yourself, you must die...**_

* * *

Byakuya looked up from the old book he was reading, glancing around the empty classroom. It had sounded like he just heard something. But that was impossible; there was no one here but him. Right? Shaking his head, he went back to his book, reading about the French Revolution. He was just getting back into the story when he heard it again.

_Bya . . . yu . . ._

He definitely heard it that time. Marking his place, he put down the book and stood up. It sounded like...Ichigo.

No, not Ichigo. The voice was more...distorted.

...Hichigo.

Just thinking about that ki-no, man made Byakuya almost blush in remembered desire. Stifling those feelings, he turned his head, calling out,

"Kurosaki? Don't play games. If you're there, come out."

He didn't recieve an answer; at least, not one in voice. But he definitely heard Hichigo say...something back to him.

_Help . . . me . . ._

Byakuya suddenly saw something before him, something that wasn't his classroom. It was a back view of a kid with with orange hair, strapped to a chair, slumped back as long tubes sucked up the last of a light blue-white substance. Before him was a smirking Aizen and an equally happy Orochimaru.

The snake walked foreword and disconnected the suction cups from Ichigo's body, practically snickering as he turned, and Byakuya's vision changed. Now he was looked at the front view of Ichigo's body, whose eyes were open but completely blank. They had absolutely no life to them. Behind him was a glass container, where the man he'd had sex with, Hichigo, was staring at him, completely tangible.

He, too, had a blank look to his eyes, staring at nothing. His mouth was open, but no sound came. He was just as lifeless of Kurosaki.

Byakuya gasped, and the vision disappeared. "Oh, my god. Ichigo!"

And with that he was off and running.

**And that's where I'm ending it! Did you really enjoy it? I hope you did; it was a bit fun writing it. Maybe. Okay, actually, I haven't decided if I like this chapter yet. In the meantime, I'll probably write the next chapter this weekend if I feel like it, or next week if I can't get to it. So don't be disappointed if you don't hear from this story until then. So, please review for me! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**Ayame**


	17. Chapter XVII

Disclaimer: And we're back once more; and by we, I mean me 'n Bloody. I can't wait to write this chapter; it's gonna rock! Ichi'll die, Hichi'll totally freak and go all demonic, and you'll get to see an actual caring side to Byakuya! Ya'll ready? Then stop reading this, and hop to it!

St. Mark's School For Men

Chapter XVII

_Previously:_

_The snake walked foreword and disconnected the suction cups from Ichigo's body, practically snickering as he turned, and Byakuya's vision changed. Now he was looked at the front view of Ichigo's body, whose eyes were open but completely blank. They had absolutely no life to them. Behind him was a glass container, where the man he'd had sex with, Hichigo, was staring at him, completely tangible._

_He, too, had a blank look to his eyes, staring at nothing. His mouth was open, but no sound came. He was just as lifeless of Kurosaki._

_Byakuya gasped, and the vision disappeared. "Oh, my god. Ichigo!"_

_And with that he was off and running._

_Present:_

_**You have to die completely, Ichigo.**_

_But I don't wanna die. I want to live; I have to live! For Hichigo!_

**_No, you need to die. To save yourself, and to save Hichigo, you need to die the elemental way. It is the only way to release him._**

He sighed. He had no fight left in him; he was in too much pain. For him, the only thing that mattered was stopping that pain. And if that meant dying, then so be it.

**_Good, Ichigo. Now relax; allow us to set both of you free._**

* * *

"Did you hear something, Orochimaru?" Aizen asked as he studied the readings on the screen, readings that came from the needles hooked up to the Kurosaki kid. Something wasn't right with the readings; they were too fast, too slow, too...

"Something. What do you think it was?" Orochimaru asked, coming foreword to read the screen as well.

"Check the tank that holds the youkai. I think it was a cracking sound." Frowning, Aizen turned to the kid, noticing that he was breathing shallowly, his limbs twitching slightly. _Hm, apparently the text was right; removing the youkai will kill the host._

His thoughts were interrupted by Orochimaru's slightly panicked voice. "Ah, Aizen, you might want to see this."

Aizen turned with a scowl that quickly disappeared to be replaced with a wide-eyed, awed and fearful look. The container that held the youkai was indeed cracking down the middle, but that wasn't the part that made him afraid.

It was the sight of the youkai that made Aizen cringe away.

Those golden eyes were now glowing a bright blue, the light spreading to encase his whole body. Around his waist a sash and a sheath began to materialize; inside the black sheath a long, thin blade with a hilt that had what almost resembled swastika symbols on it rested. (a/n: It's Ichigo's bankai sword; that's how it looks to me.) The white coat began to billow about the slim body, as if moved by some invisible wind. Those now-soulless eyes didn't blink once as they rested on Aizen, murder in that gaze.

"Orochimaru, how strong is that glass?" Aizen asked, resisting the urge to gulp.

"Strong enough to not break at bullets; why? No way a simple kid could...!"

He hadn't even finished speaking before Hichigo suddenly withdrew his sword from its sheath in one smooth, graceful motion, slamming the hilt against the glass. It shattered instantly, breaking into tiny shards that fell with soft "pinks" to the floor; it had already been weakened from the force of his energy, and hitting it with the hilt of his _Zanpaku-to_ had been all that was needed to destroy the tank.

Hichigo stepped out through the hole, his feet leaving glowing blue footprints behind him. He had his sword raised to Aizen, his sights trained on him; it was obvious he wouldn't rest until the man was dead.

"Well, it's quite obvious we can't use this youkai for our experiment. Orochimaru, I'll leave you to clean up this mess. Be quick, won't you?"

"B-but, Aizen, sir! I-if you leave me here, h-he'll kill me!" The snake practically whined, dodging when Hichigo suddenly lunged at him, barely missing the sword tip that swiped at his neck.

Aizen smirked, but it wasn't as cocky as he'd have liked. "That's no concern of mine. After all, it's your fault he escaped the container." He twirled in a swish of cloth, heading for the door, only to stop in his tracks.

Byakuya stood in the doorway, the door closed behind him; he had a shocked look on his face, and disgust that was aimed towards Aizen. He stepped foreword, to go where they didn't know, but stopped as if something halted him.

"Kuchiki. Don't you have a class to teach?" Aizen asked, a fake smile on his face.

Byakuya turned those cold gray eyes to him. "No, I do not have a class right now. And even if I did, I wouldn't be there; I would be here, where I'm needed. Where my mate needs me." He stepped foreword again, this time in the direction of where Ichigo's body was.

"It won't do you any good. The boy's dead, Kuchiki. Do you hear me? **D e a d**. You couldn't save him, so you're better off staying where you are, and dying by the hands of your mate's youkai." Aizen sneered, once more heading to the door. He stopped once more, though, bursting out, "What the hell is this?! A convention?!"

Byakuya turned, and smiled slightly. In the doorway this time were the Uchiha brothers, the Uzumaki boy, and the redheaded Gaara kid. All looked at first Hichigo, then Ichigo's body, and finally glared at the two men who'd caused all this.

"Kyuubi told me we'd be needed here, that his King was in trouble. Looks like he was right, for once." Naruto crossed his arms, much in the stance Gaara stood in. Gaara glared, as did Sasuke, but Itachi had something to say.

"This is so stupid. I thought, that since you guys ran a school on kids with youkai, you'd have learned not to mess with them. But apparently not. Well, you pissed off the King and set him free, and now you have to pay the consequences. We're not letting you escape."

Aizen did gulp this time; he was really scared. He realized now that there was no escape for him. He would die, and these...these _kids_ would just stand there and watch!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Aizen turned at Orochimaru's high-pitched scream, and fell to his knees. Mere feet from him stood Hichigo, a shit-eating grin on his face as he let loose a manaical cackle that chilled Aizen to the bone. The youkai was currently leaning over Orochimaru's kneeling body, his thin sword currently stuffed in the front of the snake's body and potruding from the back. Although, the hole made by the sword was much larger than the steel, as if it had been made by a different sword.

**"Yeah, that's right, you swine. Bow before your true King; die for your true King. Die for the pain you've put Ichi and me through."** Another manaical laugh accompanied that distorted, triumphant voice. Hichigo withdrew his sword from Orochimaru's rapidly cooling body, flicking his wrist to remove the steaming blood from the steel. After a second, he raised his _Zanpaku-to_ to his lips and flicked out his blue tongue, tasting the blood. He cringed in disgust. **"Even your blood tastes like shit. You're disgustin'."**

Hichigo held out his empty hand, cackling as that blue energy gathered in his palm. He pointed it downward, and watched as the energy escaped him, down into the prone body before him. It didn't take long; that dead body couldn't hold such pure energy, and the mana forced the body to explode, from the inside out. He lifted Zangetsu, his faithful_ Zanpaku-to_, to deflect the many pieces of charred skin, hot blood, and bone chips that flew from the explosion. When it was done, nothing remained of the snake's body.

He turned to Aizen, who was frantically shaking his head, his eyes wide in fear and shock. Hichigo smirked, going down on one knee before the man. Using his youkai energy, he restrained Aizen's hands, and gripped his chin in a strong hand. Aizen didn't even struggle; couldn't even struggle. Hichigo's smirk widened, showing white teeth, and he dropped Zangetsu, using that hand to open Aizen's mouth. He held the upper teeth with one hand and the lower teeth with the other, and forcibly began to draw the two apart.

Aizen's eyes widened more as he realized what was happening, but he could do nothing about it. He couldn't even scream as his jaw was worked farther and farhter apart, the pain beginning to overwhelm his senses. He was shuddering before the first tear; he was jerking by the last.

Hichigo didn't stop until he saw the skin on the man's cheeks began to tear apart, blood seeping through the ripping sinews. He still didn't stop until he heard a great "Snap!" as the jaw was completely snapped apart, hanging on by mere threads on the man's head. Shrugging, he let the body drop to the floor and lifted Zangetsu, using the sleek sword to cut the body completely down the middle, from the middle of his mouth to his groin.

He was finally, _almost_ satisfied as he watched the blood seep from the dead man, making a pile on the ground beneath him. He moved so he wouldn't be standing in the defiled blood.

"Aw, dude, that's disgusting!"

Hichigo's head swung to the mouth that the words came from, finding the host of his old friend, Kyuubi, wiping the blood from his face. He smirked. **"Kyuubi, you're here as well? Looks like you're too late, as usual."**

Kyuubi immediately took control of Naruto's body, giving a little chuckle. **"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"**

Hichigo shrugged, before turning back to his host's body. Byakuya had removed it from the chair, and was currently cradling the body close, mindless of the blood, skin, and bone around him. There was...moisture glistening on his cheeks. Hichigo sighed. **_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it appears I was wrong. I just hope Ichigo won't hate me for what I'm about to do._**

**"Ogichi? You're planning something, aren't you?"** Kyuubi asked, stepping foreword.

Hichigo nodded. **"I am. I'm going to need you, Shukaku, and Ulqoirra. And, as much as I hate this, I'm going to need...Grimmjow."**

Kyuubi snorted, then began to laugh uncontrolably. **"Grimmjow? You actually need that crackpot?"**

Hichigo snarled, and Kyuubi immediately shut up. **"I'm going to do something that's never been done before, and I need the four strongest people here. That includes Grimmjow. I'm going to fuse completely with Ichigo, so that we'll not only share a body, but our minds, our souls, and our life forces. It's the only way to bring him back."**

Kyuubi gasped; he was serious! **"But, King, you know how dangerous that is! We could lose you too!"**

Hichigo was immediately in front of Kyuubi, his unoccupied hand around the fox's throat. **"What gives you the right to second-guess me orders?! Huh?! Do as I say!"**

Kyuubi nodded around the hand tightening at his throat. **"O-of course; anything you s-say. I'll bring him here for you, don't you worry!"**

Hichigo nodded and released Kyuubi, going to sit next to Byakuya's and Ichigo's slowly rocking forms. He settled himself to wait after plunging Zangetsu into the floor in front of their forms. He had to gather his energy for what was to come; it was going to be the toughest time of his entire existance, and that was no exagerration.

**And what do you think? That was even more fun to write! I especially liked making gay Orochimaru explode; awesome! But enough of that. Please be good readers and review for your loving author, so she'll write the next chapter for you!**

**Ayame**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Disclaimer: As I've hated for years now, I do not own Bleach or Naruto. I only use them for my own sick amusement. ;) How sad. But anyway! Wow, as far as I'm thinking, there's this chapter, and the next chapter, which is the epilogue! Well, my children, this story is finally coming to a close. Yes, yes, tears all around. Sad, I know. But, you might as well enjoy this while it lasts!**

**I almost forgot. I'd love to thank all of my readers, and all of my reviewers; you guys really helped me through this story. Granted, I got writer's block for a while there, and this story was on hold for a few weeks because of finals, but you guys...ehem, "patiently" waited for an update, and that made me really happy! So let me just say, I love you all, and you're the best readers ever!**

**St. Mark's School For Men**

**Chapter XVIII**

Kyuubi grumbled all his way down the hall, making sure that there was no way Hichigo could hear him from this distance away. Grimmjow?! What the hell was Hichigo thinking, sending for Grimmjow?! Ulqoirra was okay; he was just an emotionless freak. But Grimmjow was a possessive, obsessive, hotheaded weirdo that just loved to fight. _**Gah. I'm so not going to like convincing him to perform the only duty he'll ever do for his King.**_ He thought, shuddering at the thought of what could possibly lay ahead of him.

Currently, he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, against school policy, of course, because they weren't supposed to leave the school, but that didn't stop him. Obviously. Grimmjow had a favorite place, high above the city grounds, that most didn't know about. His host, a man named Manolito, had absolutely no control of his youkai, and had been sleeping in his own mind for decades now. That was just a testiment to how strong Grimmjow was, in mind and body.

Kyuubi shook himself out of his thoughts and landed with a loud "Thump!" on the top of a huge building on the outskirts of town, noting that the top of it only had a monster truck and a long tent. Wow; nice living quarters. He snorted.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing here, fox?" The harsh voice came from behind him, and Kyuubi jumped to the side, getting his first good look of Grimmjow in what felt like centuries. The youkai had his teal hair spiked somewhat, bangs flitting over his off-blue eyes with the teal-colored tattoos stretching along the edges of the cold eyes. On the side of his face was part of a mask that was just huge teeth bones, and there was a black hole in the middle of his stomach. He wore an odd-looking, almost vest-like small white coat that showed all of his muscled stomach, and white pants. The inside of the coat and his sash were black. His _Zanpaku-to_ hung on that sash.

**"I was looking for you, actually."** Kyuubi smirked somewhat, hiding his 'Oh, fuck, what am I doing here?' thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, you're looking for me. Get the fuck away from here before I kill you." Grimmjow bent down, glaring right into those red eyes, his energy swirling angrily about them.

**"W-wait! There's really a reason I'm here!"** Kyuubi burst out, holding his hands defensivly in front of him.

Grimmjow paused, his hand an inch from Kyuubi's host's neck, and drew back. "Spill it. You've got five seconds."

Kyuubi gulped, and spoke as fast as he could. **"Ogichi'sintroubleandheneedsyourhelptosavehishost."** There; he'd gotten it all out.

Grimmjow drew back even farther. "What was that? Repeat it, slower." He commanded, hunching his shoulders foreword with his hands in his pockets.

**"I said that Ogichi's in trouble, and he needs your help to save his help. You, Ulqoirra, me, and Shukaku. He plans on merging fully with his host, to save them both."**

Grimmjow glanced away, shrugging his shoulders, before he suddenly smirked wildly. "Heh. The "King" is reduced to begging for help from his enemy to save himself. Pathetic." He was in the act of turning away when a loud howl suddenly broke loose, freezing him to the spot. "Was that...?" He muttered, turning back to Kyuubi.

**"No. That was Ogichi's host's mate, Byakuya. He's not going to take Ichigo dying to well, I suppose. Which is why we need ****your**** help."**

Grimmjow just stood there, listening to the heart-wrenching howl that spread throughout the city, rousing the sleepers and forcing them out of their houses to stare about them in confusion and fear. He shrugged then; what the hell. He had nothing better to do today anyway. "Fine. We need to get Ulqoirra anyway, right? So hop to it, priss."

Kyuubi wanted to snarl, but resisted. Instead, he turned and was about to jump away, but a white shape materialized in front of him, making him jerk back in surprise. How the hell were these two sneaking up on him?

There was Ulqoirra, standing and staring at Kyuubi with his emotionless green eyes that had teal lines dripping all the way down his tearducts past his chin. He had a half-helmet mask on the side of his head over his somewhat long black hair with a horn sticking from the side of the mask, and wore a zipped-up white jacket connected to thick white pants. His _Zanpaku-to_ hung on his shiney sash.

"You were about to come for me. What is it you need?" He asked, his face stoic and his voice without emotion.

**"Our King as a need of you, Grimmjow, and I. If you're ready, we can leave now."** Kyuubi's voice got stronger now that he wasn't dealing with the teal-haired youkai.

"We're ready, aren't we, Grimmjow? Lead the way; we'll follow."

Kyuubi nodded and took off, back in the direction of the school, back towards St. Mark's School For Men.

* * *

Byakuya watched with hooded eyes as Hichigo and Gaara, or rather Shukaku, prepared Hichigo and Ichigo's body for the fusion that would happen soon. Both bodies were laid on the ground, right next to each other, their _Zanpaku-to_ lying at their sides. Byakuya was holding onto Ichigo's cold hand, wincing slightly as Shukaku inserted a thick needle into first Hichigo's vein on his arm, then Ichigo's. Nothing was happening at the moment; nothing would, until the rest of the youkai got there.

**"Make sure you keep a good hold on him, Byakuya. This will get ugly before it finishes."** Hichigo's distorted voice forced Byakuya's head to the left, where he saw Hichigo shifting closer to Ichigo. In response to the words, he laid down next to Ichigo and drew him into his arms, being sure not to disturb the needles.

**"Oh, are you starting? Looks like we got here just in time."** Kyuubi's voice came from behind Byakuya, but he didn't bother looking. Instead, he watched as the fox took his position right behind Hichigo's head, his form dissolving somewhat and the form of a dark orange fox appearing in its place.

**"Grimmjow, I need you released. Ulqiorra, I don't care what you do, just make sure you've got all your power out."** Hichigo commanded, rising up on one arm and leaning over Ichigo's still face. He bent until their foreheads were touching.

"Heh. Ya know, it really pisses me off when you order me around." Grimmjow groused, but gripped his _Zanpaku-to_ anyway. He held it parallel to the ground and pressed his palm down on it hard, yellowing out, _"Grind, Pantera!"_ A bright light enveloped him, circling his form round and round, until it dispersed suddenly going in all directions. His new form was...pretty cool to look at. His normally short hair was now all the way down to the floor, thick and ending in what almost looked like a tail, with bangs falling over the white bone bandana on his forehead. His feet were panther paws, covered in black fur just like his hands. He wore a white ribbed suit that broke over the stomach to show an odd burn-like mark on his ribcage. Spikes jutted out from the parts of the suit that covered from his wrists to his elbows, and also jutted up from his knees. He had large, furry, teal-colored ears that connected with the longer teal tattoos surrounding his eyes. His _Zanpaku-to_ was gone.

Ulqiorra didn't do anything more than put his hand on his yet-unnamed _Zanpaku-to_, but it was enough; all could feel his energy swirling around them.

**"We're ready, then. Weasal, a barrier, if you will. Let's begin."** Itachi nodded and clapped his hands together; a misty veil encircled them all.

Hichigo could feel the energy making him stronger, filling him with the vivaciousness he'd missed when he'd come to the human world. He sighed and closed his eyes, the golden pupils surrounded in black, and willed all of that energy filling him into the tubes connecting him and Ichigo. He didn't see the swirling blue energy passing from his vein into Ichigo's, or the blood slowly seaping back into Ichigo's cheeks. He did feel the skin against his own warm slightly, but was unsure if it was because he rested against it, or because of their fusion.

"Kyuubi, we need more energy from you. Shukaku, tone it down a little. You too, Grimmjow. You're sending too much into the fusion." Ulqiorra commanded, putting both hands on the hilt of his _Zanpaku-to_.

"Gah. Shut up; I know I'm giving too much!" Grimmjow growled, closing his eyes to better channel his energy.

Shukaku, sweat beading on his forehead, expanded even more of his blood-red energy, pushing it into the body of his King. Kyuubi did the same, his arm reaching out to grab his mate's.

After long minutes, their energies blended together, and Hichigo let out a howl at the burning that accompanied the energy entering his body. At the same time, Ichigo arched his back as much as he could, his sightless eyes opening and crackling with pure blue energy. His nails, slowly beginning to turn back, reached to claw at Byakuya's arms, trying to get him to let go so he could let go, so he could escape the pain, but his mate resisted, and held on.

All the youkai, in the room and the school, felt the two large entities blending together. Every single youkai let out a howl, a yip, a shout, a growl, depending on their species, at the pain circling throughout them.

Hichigo opened his golden eyes, eyes that were slowly turning brown, and watched himself sink slowly into the body beneath him. Snow-white hair and bright orange hair blended until they became one; orange hair just a shade brighter with white highlights. Eyes opened to look up at their mate; the left eye was Hichigo's yellow surrounded in black, the right eye Ichigo's warm brown. His lips were the same beautiful pink color, but his nails were Hichigo's black color. The left side of his face, the side with Hichigo's eye, was covered with a bone mask; it looked like it was cut along the part that went over the nose, and only showed the top bone teeth above Ichigo's mouth. Below the eye on the mask were two long strips of maroon, and three curved stripes above the eye. His uniform dissolved, only to from a robe, exactly like Hichigo's, only it was completely black.

Byakuya could only stare down at his love, who looked so different than before, and yet looked so amazing. He bent his head, nuzzling his cheek against Ichigo's, before helping him stand. Ichigo leaned against him, turning his hand to stare at the others, who were all slumping in weariness.

_**"The only thing I can do now is thank you all. You saved my life, and you saved Hichigo's life. You have my gratitude, and if there's anything I can do to thank you for this, then just say the word, and I'll do it."**_ Ichigo's voice was the same, although it'd taken on the distorted quality of Hichigo's.

Grimmjow panted as he released his most powerful form, staggering so that Ulqiorra had to catch him. He glared at Ichigo, but looked away. He couldn't look into those mismatched eyes and feel anger. "We didn't do it for you, kid. We did it because our King called us to duty. Therefore, you don't owe us anything." Ulqiorra nodded, and they disappeared, motioning to Itachi to let the barrier down.

**"He's right. We did it for our King. But there is something you can do. Spend the rest of today and tomorrow with you mate, rest, and regain all of your energy. ****You**** have become the new King, and being that, you'll have to have energy to deal with all the youkai that're going to want to meet you."** Kyuubi commented, popping his shoulder as it rolled. He dropped himself against Shukaku's shoulder, before giving a sarcastic bow to Ichigo and disappearing with his mate.

Ichigo gave a confused look at his _Zanpaku-to_, before shrugging and looking at Byakuya. _**"Shall we go, then? I'm feeling really tired."**_

Byakuya nodded instantly and stepped up to Ichigo, enfolding him in his embrace. He was warm again, finally. "Yes, Ichi. Let's rest, finally. Together."

Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes, pulling the half-mask farther down his face as he laid his head on Byakuya's shoulder. They disappeared in a flurry of soft pink petal-like objects to a place unknown to anyone but the King of the youkai.

**Ah, a little weird of a chapter. I can't tell if I like it. I hope you guys do. It's the second to last chapter, wow! The next is the epilogue, and I'm not sure if it's going to have a lemon/lime or not. I suppose it could, but I know for a fact there'll be cute fluff! And it's going to be Ichigo's first day as King of the new world! Wonder what'll happen?? But please be my good faithful little kitty readers and review for me!**

**Ayame**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Guess what, guys? It's the very last, real chapter of this story, the epilogue! Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Oh, well. I think this one might be a long one, but we'll see. Anyway, once again, I'm going to say that I've been so happy to have all of you readers with me on this seemingly long journey of St. Mark's School For Men! As I said before, you guys really made this story move along! I mean, at the beginning, I had no idea where this was going! I hope it worked out for you guys, and you're happy with the end result!**

**St. Mark's School For Men**

**Epilogue**

Six days had passed since that day Ichigo had died. Six days since he'd been reborn. Six days since he'd last been awake. Logically, Byakuya knew that Ichigo just needed to rest, for what else could you do when you'd just been brought back to life? But that didn't explain the overwhelming grief he felt, the need to sleep himself, and never wake up again. He'd actually been so distraught that he'd gone to Kyuubi, through Naruto, to find out why he felt such a need to pass from this world onto the next.

He'd never expected it to be so simple. He was grieving because he wasn't constantly in the presence of his mate; their youkai energy wasn't touching at all times of the day because Ichigo was comatose. It was such a mundane reason, he'd felt like an idiot.

He almost wished he hadn't quit his job at the school; he needed something to occupy his time while he waited for Ichigo to resurface from where-ever he was. He'd been reading to pass the time, but that hadn't been enough to distract him. And, of course, the regular visits from Kyuubi, Itachi, and other higher-up youkai who had come to see if their King was really living again. That had helped somewhat. But it wouldn't help for long, and he knew that.

"Come on, Ichi; wake up. I need you." Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, kissing Ichigo's pale knuckles.

* * *

**"Okay, Ichi, give me a rundown on what you've learned so far."** Hichigo commanded, standing on his head before Ichigo, who was currently reclining back on a comfortable looking sofa.

Ichigo sighed. "Being King means I'll most likely be accepting challenges by other youkai, to test my strength and theirs. I have to be prepared for objections, riots, and much anger. Also, I have to be prepared for proposals, as I am not formally mated to Byakuya, and why the hell did you do that without my permission?!" He growled, his brown eyes flashing yellow.

Hichigo shrugged, his legs forming a V above his head. **"It's simple. You would have died without a mate; you'd have had nothing to hold us to this world. And you know you think he's hot, so get over it."**

Well, he was right, but that wasn't the point. "Whatever. You've taught me King ettiquette, my duties as King, and what to expect. May I please wake up now?" Ichigo asked, his left hand lovingly caressing the huge, guardless black sword sitting on his lap.

Hichigo flipped himself upright, cracking his neck. **"Yeah, might as well. You mate's probably freaking out by now. Oh yeah, and be sure to expect possessiveness, not just his but yours as well. Your more animalistic urges and instincts are bound to come out now that you're fused completely with your youkai."**

"Oh, great." Ichigo muttered, closing his eyes. He forced himself awake, feeling the softest of brushes against the knuckles on his left hand.

* * *

_**"Byakuya..."**_ Ichigo breathed with a smile, looking up into Byakuya's worried face. Who knew how happy he'd be to see that face after looking at an inverted version of himself for so long?

"Ichigo, you're finally awake!" Byakuya smiled, nuzzling Ichigo's neck.

_**"Yeah. Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Got anything ta eat?"**_ Ichigo asked, running his hand through his bicolored hair. Or at least, he tried to; the half mask got in his way. _**"This thing could get annoying."**_

Byakuya shook his head at Ichigo's antics, and helped him sit up. "I'll have Kyuubi warm you up some soup; he's been staying at my house for the past few days to be near you. Although, I'd much prefer he not be here, but I can't control that. Sit here; I'll get him."

Ichigo nodded, feeling a little dejected when the black-haired man left him. Of course, he was only gone for about seven minutes; he returned with Naruto trailing after him and, of course, Gaara following both of them.

**"Oh, man, King, you're finally awake! Hungry, yeah?"** Kyuubi immediately took control, laughing when Ichigo just glared at him. **"Relax; I'm just messing with you. Here; tomato soup. You'll be working your way up to solid foods, since you've been out for six days."**

_**"Six days? Damn it, Hichi, you kept me too long!"**_ Ichigo grumbled, taking the soup and eagerly began drinking it down, his stomach just barely clenching at the taste.

"Calm yourself. We brought you a new robe, as well; it's been tailored to your fit. As soon as you're done eating, and changed, we'll take you and your mate to meet with the youkai community." Gaara laid a new robe, the same as the one Ichigo was currently wearing, next to the teenager, making sure not to touch him.

Ichigo nodded his thanks and drank the rest of the soup. He waved at the others, telling them to leave him be while he changed. When Byakuya went to leave with the rest, Ichigo caught his arm, stilling him. _**"Not you, mate; **__**you**__** can stay here while I change."**_ Ichigo smirked, and although Byakuya felt just the teensiest bit worried, he smiled and nodded.

When Ichigo untied his robe and dropped it to the ground, the older man felt a stab of desire flash through him, and moved quickly so that he was standing behind his mate, his arms immediately reaching out to enfold the teen in his embrace. Ichigo shivered, but didn't object; instead, he turned around, catching Byakuya unawares as he suddenly leaned upward a few slight inches to catch those parted lips with his own.

Byakuya responded just as Ichigo thought he would; he began kissing him back almost ravenously, devouring the smirk right off those lips. After being seperated from his mate for so long, he was positively _hungry_ for him.

Ichigo felt that hunger, responded with a harsh bite to those firm lips, before pulling away. _**"I have to get ready, don't for-oh!"**_

Byakuya had grabbed him and pulled him close, one leg sliding in between both of the teen's, forcing them into an extremely intimate position. He'd waited too long, and he wasn't going to wait anymore!

Ichigo let out a small laugh, feeling the strong emotions eminating from his mate. _**"They can wait a little longer. I've missed you too, mate."**_ This time he let a smile slip through as he reached up to help Byakuya out of his own clothes. The youkai society could _definately_ wait a little while longer for him to have some "alone time" with his love.

* * *

Naruto pressed his ear to the door, dismissing Gaara's disgusted face, and smirked when he heard a long moan. He drew away from the door, grabbed Gaara's arm, and brought the redhead with him into an empty storecloset. He closed the door, locked it, and pushed himself into his mate's arms.

"I think if our King can have some fun, then we can have some fun, too." He grinned, pressing close to Gaara.

Gaara turned his head away to hide the amusement in his eyes. He turned back immediately, though, when he felt a soft kiss on his jaw. "Fun sounds like a good thing about now." He nodded, leaning foreword into those curling, pink lips.

It seemed everyone was making themselves happy. :)

* * *

When Ichigo met Naruto and Gaara outside of Byakuya's house, he was flushed, and limping somewhat. And yet, he looked very happy. Naruto laughed when he saw him, especially since Ichigo's mask was full now. The spots where the eyes would be were slitted, narrow so you couldn't see through them, and the left half of the mask was full of maroon strips. In between each strip looked to be a white stripe, when in reality it was just the mask itself. The mouth of the mask was a huge grin full of sharp teeth; below them on the left half were more maroon strips. Ichigo had pushed it so it rested on the side of his head.

_**"Shut up, Naruto, or I will kill you."**_ Ichigo growled, his hand tightening on Byakuya's.

"Of course, King. Whatever you say. Ready to meet the Youka Society?" He asked, motioning to a somewhat invisible portal that was stationed just outside Byakuya's house.

_**"How long has that been there? Yeah, sure, let's do this."**_ He walked to the portal, but Gaara pushed him back.

"We'll go first. You never know if some youkai will be full of resentment, and try to kill you. We're officially your bodyguards." He stepped in first, disappearing in a flash of light and the sound of breaking glass. Naruto followed him with a wave, and then Byakuya and Ichigo went, hand in hand.

* * *

_**"You know, this throne's pretty comfortable, wouldn't you say, Byakuya?"**_ Ichigo asked, looking behind him. He was currently sitting on Byakuya's lap, his legs resting on one of the arm rests of the huge throne made out of bones they were sitting on. It was cushioned with velvety-red fur, on the arm rests, the seat, and the back.

Byakuya, his head resting on his fist, smiled down at Ichigo. "I suppose. It was certainly nice of them to make it for us while you were sleeping, though, huh?" He asked, staring at all the kneeling youkai-in-human-hosts spread all around them in the gigantic palace throne room.

Ichigo shrugged. _**"It doesn't really matter. What, exactly, are we supposed to be doing though? And where did Kyuubi and Shukaku go?"**_ He groused, already annoyed. The eye sockets on his mask flashed that eerie yellow.

"We're right here, sheesh. We left, or rather, I left, to get you some hors d'oeurves. Rice balls, King?" Kyuubi asked, holding up a silver platter.

_**"Did you make them?"**_

"Of course. You think I'd turst anyone to make your food just yet?" Kyuubi sounded insulted.

Ichigo chuckled and took an onigiri off the platter. He took a bite off the top, smiled, and held it up to Byakuya's face. His smile widened when he noticed Byakuya took a bite off the same place he'd bitten off of. He was just too cute!

"Now, King, it's time you welcome all of the youkai back into this world!" Naruto turned, and immediately became his youkai, Kyuubi. **"Youkai, I give you your King, Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

The youkai all stood up and raised their arms up towards Ichigo; an eerie wail began to circulate throughout the room. Ichigo had the strangest sensation of being pulled in many different directions, of being stretched beyond his limits. It took him a moment to realize his youkai energy was circulating through every one of the youkai in the room; it was their way of accepting him.

When it was finished, he felt exhausted, but didn't let it show. Instead, he gave a little speech that he'd only just thought up. _**"Welcome back into my world, the human world. As your King, I'm allowing you to pick your hosts, and do what you want, but there are a few rules that you're required to follow. You cannot kill humans, there will be no fights between youkai unless I dictate them, and referee them. There will also be no eating of the humans. And if any of you try to harm me or mine, you will die by my hand."**_ His voice turned deadly, the distortedness more pronounced, as his eyes turned completely black with yellow pupils.

Byakuya smiled as all the youkai assembled drew back in fear. "I hope you understand his terms; I think they're quite aggreeable. Now, you're all welcome to go home and celebrate, or do whatever you want. The King is still tired, and needs to rest. You are dismissed."

Naruto waited until all of the youkai were gone before jumping on Gaara's back. "Very nicely put, King. You too, Queen."

Byakuya scowled. "Queen? I refuse to be referred to as 'Queen!'"

Gaara smirked. "You're the King's mate; it's required. We'll leave you two to 'resting,' now, if you don't mind."

They disappeared, and Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. _**"I'm not tired, though, Byakuya."**_ He said, a little confusedly.

Byakuya grinned. "I know. I just wanted you all to myself."

Ichigo looked even more confused, before he suddenly comprehended what his mate meant. _**"I see. Well, then, let's go some place more...private, so that you can pamper your mate, and King."**_

"I aim to please." Byakuya stood from the throne, picking Ichigo up in his arms and moving as fast as he could to their new quarters in their palace. The days following promised to be full of laughter, love, and a few hardaches. But that's to be expected.

And in just a few years, after becoming accustomed to their new positions and new powers, Ichigo and Byakuya provided the community with an heir, an adopted youkai female named Neliel Tu Oderschvank, a little green-haired, brown-eyed cute girl who went by Nel Tu and wore a scull mask on her head. She helped provide more laughter to the royal youkai, and in turn gave everyone what they really wanted.

She united the youkai into one family, and helped keep her adopted "mother" and "father" together through thick and thin, as was expected.

**The End**

**Ah, don't you just love Nel Tu? I saw her in Bleach, and she's totally cute! I had to add her. Hm, wasn't as long as I was planning, but whatever. Anyway, that's the end! The ending kinda sucked, sorry. Anyway, the next chapter is my alternate ending! When it comes, be prepared to shed a few tears. I know I will. Anyway, please review for me! Oh, and you should totally thank Narutolovesme2 for giving me the suggestion of writing another fic, this one with Nel as queen! I can't wait to type it!**

**Ayame**


	20. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: Well, I promised you an alternate ending, and here it is. Be prepared for tears, my friends; it'll be a sad one. Or, it will be if you cry easily. Oh, and also! I've got the first chapter of the sequel of this story posted! It's called The Hollow Stone! Please check it out!**

**St. Mark's School For Men**

**Alternate Ending**

Byakuya felt as if something was calling him, or someone was calling him, but he just couldn't hear it clearly. Shrugging, he turned back to his book, which was surprisingly good, and ignored all other outside forces.

* * *

"I dont understand. I have to die? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked the Voice, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

_**You have to let go. You have to allow yourself to float freely; you need to give up all that holds you to the mortal world. Only then can you be free, and when you are free, you can be saved.**_

Ichigo thought about it, feeling a slight tugging at his temples. The spots tingled, as well as his arms, but he ignored it. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad. You said I'd be saved?" He asked, the slight tingling turning into an insistant burning sensation.

_**Yes. You must die.**_ The Voice was turning fainter; it was getting harder to hear.

"What? I couldn't ge-OW!" He shuddered, the burning growing more intense with every second. It felt like a thousand needles were digging into his skin! What was going on?!

Ichigo tried to hold onto the fire around him; he tried to stay within that fire waterfall, but the burning was forcing him awake. He felt blinded by a sharp light shining right into his eyes, and heard a slight "pop!" accompanying each pull on certain spots of his body. His limbs felt weighted, he could barely move, yet he somehow managed to move his head to the side. He saw Orochimaru disengaging suction cups from his skin.

"Oh, you're awake, are you? That won't do at all." Orochimaru smirked, looking behind him.

Ichigo, with an effort, followed his gaze, yet tiny black spots were intruding upon his vision.

"Give him 30 more miligrams of the solution; that'll knock him out some more. I'm already drawing his youkai energy into the compartments. Start preparing for the transfer."

Ichigo felt a burn in his arm, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of his skin stretching tautly over his body, stretching beyond its limits. He was slowly fading; even he felt it. He heard a morose sound behind him, a small sound of protest, but it didn't potrude farther past the thick layer of pain surrounding him.

Orochimaru watched the Kurosaki kid's dull eyes flutter for a few seconds, before falling to conceal the deadening eyes. Taut limbs loosened, and all the tension in the room seemed to release. Orochimaru turned, and saw Aizen standing with two needles connected to two containers, filled with some blue essence.

"Are you ready, Orochimaru?" Aizen asked, handing him a needle. He pulled a strap of rubber onto his left arm, using his teeth to tie it and pull it taut over his forearm, before inserting the needle into his prominent vein. "Erg." He breathed, feeling a burn as the energy traveled into his bloodstream. Then there was only the feeling of pleasure, of vigor and youth running through him. He had to force himself to go slow, to not inject the energy too fast, lest it kill him. Next to him, he heard Orochimaru grunt, but he ignored him.

When at last both needles had finished injecting the last of the energy, Aizen breathed a sigh and threw the needle to the ground, along with the container. He felt so alive! He was full of energy, full of something amazing! He heard a gasp from the snake, and turned, studying the reformed man. Orochimaru's dark hair now shone in the light with new vigor, and his once pasty skin now glowed with health. Even his eyes were less dull.

"A-Aizen! You look like you're in your twenties again!" Orochimaru breathed, admiring that tan skin, that glossy hair and those vivid eyes. No more wrinkles, no more blemeshes. He looked so good!

"I know. I told you that energy would work." Aizen smirked, before noticing an absence of beeping. He turned to study the monitors connected to the teenager, sighing. "Great; he's dead. Orochimaru, dispose of the body. Wait, actually, just leave it. Burn this building to the ground. We can't have any evidence left."

Orochimaru nodded and pulled some matches out of his pocket. Aizen turned and walked out, relishing how his limbs no longer ached with age. He walked back into the school, and heard the distinct sound of weeping. It was coming from Byakuya Kuchiki's room. He shrugged. _I wonder what his problem is. Actually, no I don't. I no longer care about anything; I have what I've always wanted. Eternal youth!_

That day, and that night, as everyone in the school watched the "storage" building burn to the ground, the youkai mourned. They felt the loss of their King keenly, and tears were shed as they felt their own bodies burn with his. It was horrible. But no one felt the loss as keenly as Byakuya, who wished dearly he'd paid more attention to that odd sensation he'd felt earlier.

**And that's the end. It's short, I know. But you get the gist. Ichigo would have died, and the bad guys would have won. Whatever. So, review, won't you? And don't forget to check out ****Hollow Stone,**** the sequel to this, please!**

**Ayame**


End file.
